The secret of Natsume and the Red Dragon!
by LizZ-Girl77
Summary: : mikan es llevada a un mundo desconocido llamado Diman por un dragón desconocido que la rapta. Allí conoce a Natsume, un odioso e inteligente chico que esconde un secreto muy interesante, y ella lo debe descubrir para poder volver a su mundo antes de que sea muy tarde.
1. Chapter 1

Summary completo: mikan es llevada a un mundo desconocido llamado Diman por un dragón desconocido que la rapta. Allí conoce a Natsume, un odioso e inteligente chico que esconde un secreto muy interesante, y ella lo debe descubrir para poder volver a su mundo antes de que sea muy tarde, convirtiéndose en una niña pequeña gracias a un hechizo y haciéndose su amiga para poder ver dentro de él y descubrir todo lo que éste misterioso chico le oculta. Atrapada en el cuerpo de una niña, con los sentimientos de una adolescente… hacia Natsume.

Una historia de romance sobre todo. Y fantasía por el mundo espero que les guste :D

Paciencia, saltamontes,

ACLARACIONES: no me pertenece nada c:

_Natsume Red Dragon_

**_pdv de mikan:._**

Caminaba hacia mi casa como cualquier otro viernes. Sonreía de oreja a oreja e intentaba caminar al ritmo de la música de algún local cercano.

En un par de horas estaría en camino a un fabuloso viaje de fin de semana con mis padres, finalmente podría ir al parque de diversiones que tanto quería, y ellos podrían hacer sus trabajos por allá. Todos estaríamos en paz.

Por alguna razón, me gustaba mucho éste camino hacia mi casa, no era exactamente del estilo de ciudad, había unas lagunas a los lados distribuidas de manera maravillosa, y también mucha vegetación con flores rosas y azules que solían aparecer en esta época del año, el cielo era tapado por los árboles, haciendo que la luz se filtrase y pareciera un túnel de plantas con rayos de luz.

Di un par de vueltas haciendo que mi falda volase de manera graciosa y realicé un par de brinquitos mientras tendría una especie de sonrisa idiota en mi cara. Definitivamente hoy era un día muy especial, nunca me tomaba un viernes tan personal pero, sabiendo lo que me esperaba el fin de semana, no podía evitar sentirme aliviada de salir de la monocroma vida de siempre y hacer algo productivo que no fuese hacer tareas, estudiar y usar la computadora todo el día.

—Se ve feliz, señorita —escuché decir a un hombre anciano que estaba parado a un lado del camino.

Bajé la mirada avergonzada por haber dejado que alguien me viera en mis brincos infantiles de alegría.

—Esto… pues sí… —sonreí levemente por el hecho de hablar con un extraño y sobrevivir.

—¿A dónde se dirige con esa sonrisa?

—Disculpe, ¿es de por acá? No lo he visto nunca, y es un pueblo muy pequeño… —pregunté.

—Vivo en la colina, no suelo bajar mucho al pueblo, pero me han dicho que las flores están hermosas y vine a ver.

—Oh —me sentí tonta al dudar del pobre señor— viajo de fin de semana, por eso sonrío, debo llegar a casa rápido así que… ¡buen día! —sonreí dulcemente y me despedí con un gesto de mano.

—¿Vas hacia la calle Andum? —preguntó amablemente.

—Vivo allí.

—Conozco un atajo para que llegues más rápido.

—¿De veras? ¿Dónde? —pregunté ilusionada.

—Hay un puente que cruza una pequeña laguna más adelante, sigue ese camino y llegarás antes a la intercepción que da a esa calle. Pero debes fijarte bien de no salirte del camino.

—Claro, no salir del camino, ¡gracias! —empecé a correr en busca del puente hasta que lo hallé casi escondido entre unas plantas.

Las aparté y observé con perplejidad la hermosura de ese puentecito, la laguna tenía pétalos en la superficie, y el camino más adelante estaba lleno de árboles de cerezo.

Crucé el puente con una sensación de calidez, pisé un broche de cabello muy particular, pero lo pasé de largo pensando que a alguien se le habría caído allí y podría tener piojos. Apresuré el paso para llegar antes a casa, admirando todo lo que me rodeaba al paso. Habían bancas, un par de fuentes secas pero muy hermosas y el sendero parecía bien cuidado.

—Por qué no habré visto este lugar antes… —murmuré para mí misma— es hermoso.

Pronto encontré un camino hacia un lado que parecía estar rodeado de más árboles de cerezo. Levanté una ceja, el anciano había dicho que no saliera del camino pero, ese de allí parecía sacado de una revista de jardinería.

—¡Mamá! —escuché la voz de un niño pequeño por ese camino.

Me acerqué al cruce hacia ese sendero y me asomé, había un niño pequeño mirando a todos lados (al parecer más caminos) y gritaba "mamá" cada vez mas fuerte.

—¡Eh, niño! ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—¡Mami! ¿Dónde estás? —gritó. Pareció ignorarme, y yo no había gritado para nada bajo como para que no hubiese escuchado.

—¡Eh, niño! —Volví a gritarle aumentando el sonido con mis manos alrededor de mi boca— ¡te ayudaré a encontrar a tu madre, espera allí!

Pero el niño salió corriendo hacia otro de los caminos que se encontraban al fondo de ése, y en un ataque de pánico, lo seguí para asegurarme de que no fuese a perderse más de lo que ya estaba.

—¡Mamá, mamá! —chillaba el pequeño con tristeza.

—¡Espérame, niño, intento ayudarte! —grité intentando alcanzarlo siguiendo su voz a través de muchos caminos que lo veía cruzar a lo lejos.

Pronto dejé de oír la voz del niño me detuve jadeando, sin saber que otro camino tomar para alcanzarlo.

—Rayos, me he perdido —añadí cansada— ¿ahora cómo encuentro al niño ¬¬ ? Si no fuera tan necio me hubiese dejado ayudarlo o llevarlo a la estación de policía para reportarlo como perdido...

Volví intentando recordar los caminos que había tomado, sin éxito, parecía un laberinto y no lo había notado mientras perseguía al pequeño.

—¡Niño! ¿Dónde estás? –Grité esperando oír su voz y así por lo menos no estar sola— ¡pequeño!

¿Será sordo? Quizás por eso no me oyó.

Ajusté mi mochila a mi espalda y caminé al menos quince minutos antes de entrar en pánico y darme por perdida.

—¿Por qué Rayosme pongo a hacer buenas acciones? Veo como termino ahora.

Saqué mi celular y marqué al número de emergencias.

—Bienvenido a la operadora de emergencias, marque uno para comunicarse con la policía, marque dos…

Y de repente no se escuchó más, revisé la pantalla para volver a marcar y aparecía que no tenía señal, lo cual me extrañó, ya que había hecho la llamada con señal al máximo. Volví a llamar otras cinco veces, pero seguía sin tener cobertura.

—¡He! ¿Hay alguien? ¡Me perdí! —grité a todo pulmón— ¡por favor, ayúdenme! ¡Niño, alguien!

Pero nadie respondió.

Unos arbustos se movieron y se me erizaron los vellos de los brazos.

No, no no no, es una trampa, hay un asesino en serie en los arbustos, ¡voy a morir!, grité en mi interior mientras no podía moverme en el exterior.

En eso salió un pato de entre los arbustos, sentí como una roca de varias toneladas me caía encima con la palabra "estúpida" escrita en ella.

Seguí al pato, que seguramente me guiaría a una laguna cercana y así podría encontrar un camino hacia la civilización.

—He… pato, ¿vienes mucho por aquí? —pregunté nerviosa para matar el tiempo mientras caminaba junto a él.

Pero él no respondió, obviamente.

—Yo no, es mi primera vez en este laberinto, estaba siguiendo a un niño… de este alto —señalé con mi mano— cabello negro y voz chillona… llevaba una camiseta verde…

Imaginé cómo el pato me respondía que no lo había visto.

—Me pregunto si está bien, ¿habrá cobertura por este lugar? —Imaginé otra respuesta de nuevo— si, bueno, es una pena, tendré que seguir los caminos hasta encontrar el de regreso T^T pero por eso te sigo —sonreí guiñándole un ojo— quizás encuentre el camino contigo y llegue a casa a tiemp…

—¿Podrías callarte y dejar de acosarme? Te voy a picotear si no dejas de seguirme humana loca.-

—Pero qué… —me quedé viendo al pato que me miraba increíblemente con un ceño fruncido que ni sabía que los patos podían expresar, sentí un aura negra encima de mí y mis ojos estaban tan abiertos como platos— ¿un pato que habla? —Grité— ¿ESO ES HUMANAMENTE POSIBLE? ¡CACA, ERES UN PATO FANTASMA! ¡UN ALMA HUMANA EN FORMA DE PATO QUE LLEGÓ PARA COBRAR VENGAZA DE TODAS MIS MALAS ACCIONES Y… Y…!—

¡Callate! ¿Por qué dramatizas todo? Los humanos son unos tontos, ¡tontos!-

—Pero yo no soy tonta… –añadí levemente sonrojada– es que tú no puedes existir… debes ser un producto de mi imaginación… sí, es eso, he visto tanto anime que ya alucino con animales parlantes…

—Soy real ¬¬ mira, mira —me rozó con una de sus alas— puedes sentirme ¿ves?, soy real. Y si piensas que soy de tu imaginación, explicaría mucho el que no hayas salido corriendo al oírme hablar.-

—Es que te perdería y volvería a estar sola y nunca encontraría el camino a casa… y debo viajar hoy…-

—Calla, ¿quieres salir de aquí? Sígueme.-

Asentí tímidamente y seguí al pato en silencio y algo asustada, no sabía por qué actuaba con tanta naturalidad con él o por qué había accedido a seguir a un pato parlante, pero estaba tan desesperada por salir que no me importaba si me encontraba en una travesía estilo Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.

—Es acá —dijo el pato— cruza ese puente y…-

—Y no te salgas del camino… ¿verdad? —adiviné.-

—Bueno, en realidad es un solo camino. Ahora cruza —añadió con una voz que me empezó a asustar.-

—Pero ¿a dónde lleva esto? —pregunté nerviosa.-

—Cruza.-

—Pero ¿y si llego a una calle desconocida? No se me orientar bien… ¿cuánto tardaré en llegar a la civilización?-

–Cruza.-

La voz y la manera en que el pato movía su cabeza se me hizo tétrico. Me estremecí y con pasos tímidos empecé a pisar la madera del puente.

—Adiós, señor pato —dije acelerando el paso hasta casi llegar a la mitad del puente— graci…-

El puente se rompió debajo de mí y caí al agua, di un grito ahogado y empecé a chapotear intentando alcanzar el borde del puente.

Pronto una mano cubrió mi boca e inconscientemente empecé a gritar. La mano me llevó hacia debajo del agua y agité mis brazos intentando zafarme de lo que fuese que me estuviese sujetando, o de quien fuese.

—¡SEÑOR PATO, AYUDEME! —grité intentando no dejar que me sumergieran por completo.

—No —dijo mientras se desvanecía con el viento, como una especie de polvo.

Entré en un pánico nunca antes experimentado, grité bajo el agua y no quería voltearme a ver quién me jalaba.

Estando muy profundo, la mano me soltó y me apresuré a nadar desesperadamente a la superficie sin voltear atrás, pero sentí como algo se enrollaba en mi pierna y me volvía a jalar, quizás un tentáculo, quizás una serpiente, por lo que sentí, pero empujé con todas mis fuerzas inútilmente para liberarme y salir.

El aire empezó a fallarme y las fuerzas ya no llegaban a mis brazos y piernas. Apreté muy fuerte los ojos y me di cuenta que me jalaban cada vez más al fondo como si fuera tan liviana como un trapo.

Mi vista empezó a nublarse mientras veía con cara inexpresiva la luz del sol que se filtraba desde la superficie, el agua de la laguna era increíblemente clara y limpia, tan azul desde arriba como desde abajo.

¿Qué pensarían de mí? Que desaparecí, nadie sabría que el anciano me vio porque seguro volvería a su colina ermitaña y no saldría en meses al pueblo otra vez.

No iría al parque de diversiones, no me graduaría de la escuela, no celebraría los dieciséis, no vería a mis amigas otra vez, ni a mis padres, no vería mas anime o leería manga, sería la chica que salió de la escuela esta tarde y nunca más fue vista.

No quería darles ese dolor a mis padres, era su única hija, tímida, introvertida, algo rara, bajita, ojos color marrón, cabello casi negro, incoherente e inteligente. Pensarían que yo era así por el resto de sus vidas y que no pudieron ver si cambiaba a más normal cuando fuese adulta y tuviese que trabajar.

Morir a los quince, ahogada por un pulpo de laguna… o algo con miembro largo y resbaloso, por haber seguido a un pato de polvo parlante.

Al menos no tendría que hacer más tarea.

Miré abajo con la poca visión y consciencia que me quedaba y el poco aire que sostenía se me escapó cuando abrí la boca y grité en el agua al ver un dragón muy largo color blanco y verde aguamarina. Que nadaba hacia una especie de luz hacia el fondo del agua. Me sostenía la pierna con su cola y su manera de nadar era como la de un tiburón, de un lado al otro.

Volteó y admiré unos ojos verdes que no supe entender, ¿estarían molestos o así miraba normalmente? ¿Por qué yo pensaba en esto antes de morir?

Y lo más importante, ¿los dragones existían? ¿Moriría devorada por un dragón marino de una laguna perdida que nadie nunca vio? ¿El dragón podía ver mi ropa interior si mi falda se subía porque me jalaba hacia abajo? ¿El uniforme se achicaría bajo el agua? ¿Dónde estaba mi zapato? ¿En qué momento en el agua lo perdí?

El dragón volvió a ver hacia el frente en dirección a la luz y poco a poco, todo se fue obscureciendo, hasta que no pude sentir nada, hasta que me ahogué.

El aire corría por mis pulmones nuevamente, la superficie donde estaba acostada boca abajo se movía demasiado como un toro mecánico. Sentí que estaba recostada sobre algo peludo a lo cual mis dedos se aferraban.

—¿Pero qué…?-

Miré consternada que me aferraba a unos pelos verdes similares a los del dragón que vi…

El dragón.

_Análisis lógico:_

_Dragón: Criatura que no existe, que vi mientras me ahogaba y que ahora estoy encima de él en el cielo con el riesgo de caerme a quién sabe donde…_

_Cielo: Lugar donde la gente va al morir si fue buena._

_Morir: Según recuerdo, morí ahogada._

_Morir (versión Mikan): ¡A la Cochi, HE MUERTO!_

Levanté la cabeza y observé el resto del cuerpo blanco del dragón y su cabeza más adelante, luego volteé y vi que estábamos en el cielo, volando.

—¡AAAH PERO QUE RAYOS… DONDE ESTOY, HE MUERTO Y ME TRAJE EL DRAGÓN AL CIELO… Y ME HA SECUESTRADO INCLUSO EN MI MUERTE! —chillé desesperadamente.

El dragón, ahora que lo notaba, era unas tres veces más grande que yo, si yo medía uno cincuenta, él debía medir unos cinco o seis metros de largo, era delgado y pude ver un par de patas adelante cerca de mí y otras atrás algo lejos de la cola, suspendidas en el aire por debajo. De la cabeza del dragón sobresalían dos largos bigotes que se bamboleaban con el viento al igual que mi cabello.

Intenté sentarme, no sé por qué, y me sostuve con toda mi alma a esos pelos rogando por no soltarme, el dragón miraba al frente mientras se desplazaba por el cielo, azul y soleado, como si nada.

Bajé la mirada y probablemente me volví azul o verde al ver que ni siquiera podía ver la tierra de lo alto que estábamos, solo nubes, y absolutamente nada bajo ellas. Me volví a acostar sobre el dragón enganchada como un mono y apreté los ojos fuertemente.

—Debo estar soñando, debo estar soñando, esto no puede ser real… el dragón no puede ser real —murmuré como una psicópata mientras lágrimas de adrenalina y de todos los sentimientos posibles bajaban por mis mejillas.

Continuara….

Espero que les haiga gustado, aun que nada de esto me pertenece c¨: los y las kiero mucho es dedicada esta historia para ustedes inspirada : DesireeValliere una gran escritora c:


	2. Chapter 2

Todo había sucedido tan rápido que pensé que era un mal sueño, que despertaría en cama y podría volver a la realidad.

¿Pero qué si no era un sueño?

—Se está moviendo –dijo la voz de una mujer mayor.

—Ha despertado, pero aún no abre los ojos –sentí una presencia más cerca de mí– chica, ¿puedes oírme? –dijo la voz, que sonaba a un hombre mayor.

Me removí inquieta, no había recuperado del todo la consciencia, había perdido la noción desde que me había desmayado sobre el lomo del dragón y lloraba sin comprender qué sucedía.

–El dragón –musité mientras apretaba la sábana de donde estaba recostada e intentaba abrir los ojos.

—¿Dragón? –Dijo una mujer de extraño vestido blanco y aspecto mayor (de unos cincuenta años), cosa que noté al enfocar mis ojos ahora poco acostumbrados a la luz.

Me senté de golpe, no era mi habitación, ni siquiera era ningún lugar que conociera. Volteé a los lados angustiada en busca de algún apoyo visual, pero sólo habían cinco personas.

El hombre, sentado al borde de la cama donde me encontraba, con ropajes blancos como la otra mujer. Dos personas ubicadas detrás de ellos y uno chico cruzado de brazos y viendo irritado hacia otro lado.

La habitación tenía cierto estilo victoriano, la cama tenía techo y cortinas por cada soporte. Que hacían algo transparentes mi vista hacia la izquierda y derecha de la cama, apenas veía vagas sombras de muebles. Dejando sólo el frente para observar a las personas.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Dónde estoy?

—Lo mismo nos preguntamos, ¿cómo has llegado a aquí, jovencita? —preguntó el hombre anciano de ropajes blancos.

—¿Aquí? ¿A qué se refiere? —pregunté en un hilo de voz. Un extraño frío recorrió mi espalda y me abracé a mi misma con suavidad.

—Nunca había conocido una persona sin la marca Diman, salvo Natsume—dijo señalando con la cabeza al chico (odioso, en mi opinión) al lado de la mujer de blanco y sus dos acompañantes que no mediaban palabra.

—¿Marca Diman? ¿Qué… es eso? —pregunté totalmente confundida, sentía que se me iba el alma por la boca al imaginarme en qué tipo de lugar estaba. ¿Habría estado soñando? ¿Me habían encontrado un grupo de religiosos extremistas cuya marca era un tatuaje llamado Diman?

–Todos los seres de este mundo la poseen. Todo aquel perteneciente aquí. A mi reino, mi mundo —contestó el anciano con voz sabia.

—Esto… ¿estoy en un reino? ¿Pero cómo? ¿En que país estamos? ¿Son secuestradores? —mi voz sonaba temblorosa y me aferré a la sábana que me cubría.

La mujer mayor rio.

—No sabe nada —dijo suavemente una de las personas (que reconocí como mujer) detrás de ella— he leído lo que piensa. Y no sabe siquiera qué mundo es este.

Todos me miraron perplejos, me sentí como una rata de laboratorio a punto de ser metida a un microondas para explotar.

–Entiendo, entonces, ¿de dónde es? –preguntó la mujer de blanco a la adulta detrás de ella.

–No puedo leerlo, no lo está pensando, porque no lo entiende.

–Eso es extraño –comentó el anciano.

–Os sugiero explicarle donde está y quiénes son ustedes.

Me sentía ajena a la conversación, aunque se trataba de mí, claramente. No comprendía por qué decían esas cosas, es decir, ¿un mundo diferente del que vengo? A menos de que fuera un sueño, no podía siquiera ser razonable pensarlo.

Disimuladamente me pellizqué la mano con fuerza. Podía sentir, oler todo a la perfección, me sentía allí. Veía todo como lo haría si estuviera despierta. Si no era un sueño, ¿qué era?

Me tensé cuando voltearon a verme.

–Este mundo, forastera –dijo la mujer mayor– su nombre es Diman. Y yo, soy la reina. El hombre de blanco como yo, sentado al pie de tu cama, es mi marido, el rey.

Los miré estupefacta.

–No puede ser –murmuré– no existen los reinos desde hace décadas.

–En tu mundo, supongo, pero tú no eres de aquí, y no me explico por qué ¿por qué no me dices qué haces aquí? Tu origen, joven forastera –dijo el rey con delicadeza.

No sabía que responder, era una pregunta extraña, probablemente me estaban jugando una broma, y ¿si lo del dragón había sido un sueño? No lo creía, sentí incluso como había dejado de sentir oxígeno, dejado de sentir mi vida, cuando me ahogué en ese lago bajo el puente.

Abrí y cerré mi boca varias veces, buscando algo correcto para decir, pero terminé contándoles exactamente lo que había pasado con voz temblorosa.

–Así que… parece que has venido en un dragón ¿no?

Asentí apenada.

—No es posible, pero tampoco imposible —comentó el rey, a lo que el chico, Natsume, rodó los ojos— no han habido dragones en este mundo hace más de cinco mil años ya. Pero todo tiene sentido, la luz, el pato, aquí, los animales hablan si son creador por magos, hechiceros, o alguien que posea esa habilidad natural.

Abrí mis ojos de par en par, ¿habilidad natural? ¿Qué clase de mundo era este?

—Pudiste haberte topado con una especie de demonio que te engañó para traerte aquí. No tengo evidencia de que en tu mundo no existan criaturas mágicas —dijo la reina con expresión confundida.

Levanté mis manos y negué con la cabeza.

—No, le puedo asegurar que no, nunca habrían ese tipo de cosas en mi mundo –aclaré con nerviosismo.

—La luz a la que se dirigía ese dragón podía ser una forma de llegar aquí, un portal, quizás, y no necesariamente pudo ser un dragón, quizás una ilusión, una persona disfrazada de magia –dijo el hombre detrás de la reina. Que no había mediado palabra desde que me desperté.

—Es una gran teoría, pero si alguien abriese un portal, lo cual nunca ha sucedido en la historia de este mundo, yo lo sabría —la reina sonó muy autoritaria. Además, ella ha estado en el cielo de Diman claramente, un ser capaz de hacer magia jamás en su vida podría volar, nunca nadie ha podido volar por muy mágico que sea, salvo un dragón real. Aún no puedo creer que existan. Pero la única explicación lógica es esa, joven forastera… has llegado a nuestro mundo en el lomo de un dragón, ahora debemos preguntarte, ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu mundo?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Tierra, supongo. Al menos así se llama el planeta.

—¿Planeas regresar a la tierra? —preguntó el rey con voz muy seria.

—Si llego a poder, lo haré, eso espero. Pero no sé como.

—Nosotros tampoco, pero te daremos lo que necesites hasta que podamos encontrar la manera de llevarte devuelta, si deseas.

Me pareció ridículamente raro que alguien fuera amable y hospitalario, tratándose de reyes, pero se suponía que éste era otro mundo, quizás aquí la gente si era amable por naturaleza (salvo ese Natsume, no me daba buen presentimiento).

—Sí, por favor —susurré esbozando una sonrisa.

—¡Bien! —dijo la reina animada— puedes salir si quieres pero, antes debes informarte de este mundo, y es mejor que Natsume te haga llegar el modo en el que nuestro mundo funciona.

Tragué saliva y dirigí una mirada rápida al mencionado, que parecía que lo hubiesen nombrado niñero de niños terremotos por el fastidio en su rostro, cerró los ojos un momento y giró el rostro ignorándome al darse cuenta que lo veía.

—¿Cómo aprenderé tanto en tan poco tiempo? Quiero decir, es poco ¿no?

—¡Por supuesto! —respondió el rey—, Al menos lo básico por hoy —le dirigió al chico para luego voltear de nuevo hacia mí—Natsume tiene la habilidad de enseñar rápido, ya lo verás por ti misma. Es un gran ayudante del castillo por sus habilidades excepcionales y conocimientos.

—¿De veras? —volteé a verlo de nuevo con ojos curiosos.

—Sip —la reina sonrió como niña juguetona— no te aburrirías nunca. Los dejaremos un rato para que pueda enseñarte tranquilamente. Cuando puedas levantarte, pregúntale a cualquier guardia para que te lleve con nosotros.

Se acercaron a la puerta junto con sus acompañantes —la que parecía leer mentes y el que sabía mucho de teorías— y pronto los detuve.

—¡E-Esperen! —mi voz se quebró y sentí la garganta seca. Ambos reyes voltearon y me dirigieron una mirada de cuestión— esto… gracias, realmente estoy muy feliz de que me ayuden —pronuncié recordando la buena educación de agradecer— ¿hay alguna razón en específico para tratarme tan bien? ¿O todos aquí son así? Disculpen si la pregunta es algo atrevida pero, en mi mundo la gente no suele tratarme tan bien —bajé la cabeza avergonzada.

La reina sonrió.

–Nos recuerdas a alguien, eso es todo. También eres una dulce muchacha. Cuentas con nosotros, joven forastera.

Y se fueron cerrando la puerta tras ellos. Ahora sólo quedábamos Natsume y yo.

Cabizbaja, lo vi con el rabillo del ojo sentarse en el borde delantero de la cama como el rey lo había hecho.

–En fin, ven acá.

Solté un pequeño sonido, casi preguntando si me lo decía a mí.

–Si, tú –entrecerró sus hacia mí.

Entrecerré los ojos y hubo una atmósfera similar a la competitiva. Desde un principio, éste chico no me daba buena espina.

Gateé hacia el borde de la cama, observando que llevaba puesto mi uniforme de la escuela –el mismo con el que me había ahogado– me arrodillé a su lado para evitar estar en una posición incómoda tomando en cuenta que llevaba falda.

—¿Qué me vas a enseñar primero? —pregunté cautelosa.

—Todo, todo de una vez —contestó con expresión odiosa. Repentinamente sostuvo mi rostro entre sus manos y acercó su rostro rápidamente, a lo que reaccioné empujándolo lejos de mí.

—¡Qué haces! —grité avergonzada mientras los colores subían a mi rostro.

–Serás tonta –se sacudió donde mis manos lo habían tocado (su pecho) y me miró seriamente— solo déjame enseñarte para poderme ir rápido.

–Es que… –me sonrojé levemente accidentalmente– tú… parecía que ibas a besarme o algo…

Natsume carcajeó, lo cual me pareció sorprendente, ¿Natsume tenía sentimientos? Pensaba que era un amargado, bueno, aunque después de eso seguía siéndolo.

–No, es así como manifiesto mi habilidad, junto mi frente con… mejor déjame explicarte así.

Ésta vez, me tomó más rápido que antes y cerré mis ojos fuertemente. Pensando que era un pervertido o algo así, juntó nuestras frentes sosteniendo mi rostro con cuidado.

Entreabrí uno de mis ojos y sus ojos Carmesí habían cambiado de color, ahora sus ojos brillaban y su iris era color gris. Como si hipnotizara, abrí mis ojos de par en par y sentí como si me fundiera en esos ojos grises y brillantes, que empezaban a tornarse de muchos colores, que se iban convirtiendo en imágenes en mi cabeza.

—¿Pero qué…?

Como magia –porque era magia– todo lo que veía con los ojos se desvaneció y por ellos cruzaron tantas cosas a la vez que comprendí lo que querían decir con "habilidad especial"

Al ver los ojos de Natsume directamente, pudo meter a mi mente todo acerca de Diman.

Primero, vi un mapa, como si estuviera en el espacio, pero sin el fondo negro. La forma de tierra de la estructura del planeta era totalmente diferente a la mía. El agua era más azul, más clara, podría decir que el 60% del mundo era agua, casi igual que el mío, pero con otra distribución de la masa terrestre.

Luego vi personas, una ciudad de estilo medieval, a la vez tan bella y arquitectónica como Europa. Como un cuento de hadas. Calles de piedra, ropas hermosas y abrigadas, personas alegres que caminaban por la ciudad antigua (moderna para ellos) comprando cosas.

Casas victorianas de techo de dos aguas, cada lado se admiraba como un triángulo sobre un cuadrado tanto por delante como por detrás.

Pronto aparecieron personas utilizando sus poderes, habían tantos, pero tantos. Control del fuego, del agua, de las nubes, resto de elementos y naturaleza. Cambios de forma a cualquier otra humana o animal. Invisibilidad, adivinar pensamientos, creación de elementos naturales como estrellas y luz, manejo del vacío, cambio de edad, construcción de cosas asombrosas y nunca antes vistas, habilidades de cocina mágica (como pociones, pero disfrazadas de comida), de dar vida a objetos, hablar con animales, manipulación del hielo. Y muchos más que no podía entender.

Vi los seres mágicos que pensaba no existían en mi mundo. Árboles que se movían, mujeres hermosas con alas de mariposa, sirenas… pero que nunca estaban al alcance de las personas, a menos de que sus poderes se relacionaran con ellos, los cuales eran muy pocos.

No existía la pobreza, todos tenían suficiente dinero. Y pienso, que el dinero siquiera hacía falta en éste mundo. Todos obtenían lo justo, pagando lo que ganaban con un trabajo que no los estresaba o aburría, trabajos donde podían usar su habilidad para bien de todos. Y mal también.

Me hundí en ese mundo tan hermoso, paisajes, árboles con flores de todos los colores, cascadas inmensas, ríos, lagos como los de los cuadros de pintores famosos o fondos de pantalla.

–Es suficiente –oí la voz de Natsme encima de todo lo que mis ojos veían. Mis ojos veían lo que él me mostraba, pero mi cuerpo sentía todo lo que en realidad tenía alrededor.

Natsume se alejó apenas unos centímetros de mi rostro y las imágenes se interrumpieron y se volvieron borrosas.

Volví a juntar su frente a la mía antes de que se alejara más y todas las espectaculares vistas y recuerdos desaparecieran.

Natsume intentaba apartarme despacio, pero yo hacía fuerza para no perder toda esa maravilla.

—¡Es suficiente!

—¡Pero quiero ver más!

Una última vista recorrió mi cabeza en cuanto Natsume me apartó bruscamente, la imagen del puente donde me caí y el dragón me llevó hasta la profundidad, conmigo caminando a través de él.

Lyce sostenía mis muñecas y me observaba molesto. Yo lo veía con ojos incrédulos.

—Cómo… el puente… ¿cómo pudiste haberlo… visto?

Natsume se tensó y apartó la mirada.

—Probablemente viste uno de los recuerdos que acabo de ver en ti, por eso esta en mi memoria.

—Pero… yo no lo viví desde arriba ¿cómo puede tener esa perspectiva?

—No… no lo sé.

No era lógico lo que me decía, de ninguna manera. Éste Natsume sabía algo, quiero decir, ¿realmente era posible que yo viera un recuerdo que vio en mí? ¿Cómo se pudo ver como si alguien lo estuviera observando y no viviéndolo como yo? Pero en fin, quizás los recuerdos sí se veían así, aunque yo haya visto los suyos desde su perspectiva como humano. Viendo todo a través de lo que vieron sus ojos.

Agaché el rostro algo avergonzada y confundida, en cierto modo estaba muy asustada de estar lejos de casa y todo lo que conocía, y al ver mi poca presión hacia él, Natsume me soltó.

–Supongo que ya sabes lo suficiente –dijo con una expresión satisfecha– me voy.

Caminó tranquilamente hasta la puerta y observé con cuidado mientras la cerraba.

Me mantuve un momento arrodillada en el borde de la cama, tenía las mejillas algo coloradas (lo sabía porque estaban calientes) y permanecí en silencio un largo rato.

Natsume, además de parecer un idiota fácil de odiar, era… lindo –pensé algo sonrojada y luego maldije en silencio– ¿por qué eso debía detenerme tanto a pensar eso? Siempre que veía a alguien tan lindo como él reía como idiota, pero éste no era el momento de fijarme si ese chico era lindo o no para comentar con mis amigas, ellas no estaban de todas maneras.

Me levanté de la cama y encontré unas pantuflas cerca, que no dudé en ponerme, pues imaginé que eran para mí.

/

Llegué ante los reyes, guiada por un guardia. Los miré como si fueran mis padres, sonrojada y sin saber qué decirles exactamente.

–Me encuentro mejor –me limité a decir.

Ambos se vieron con una sonrisa.

–Eso es bueno –musitó la reina cruzando las piernas y apoyando la espalda en su trono– y bien, ¿necesitas algo, pequeña forastera?

Los recuerdos de los reyes perdiendo a su hija, recorrieron mi mente. Haciéndome pensar la razón de que fueran tan amables conmigo, ¿les recordaría a ella?, Natsume no la había visto nunca, por lo que no supe si teníamos parecido o no.

–Esto… –junté mis dedos índice– es que, no sé qué debería hacer… –los miré con ojos algo aguados, se me daba mal hablar algo tan serio con alguien que no fuese yo misma. Sin querer, mis labios temblaron.

Sin darme cuenta, la reina había bajado de su altar de tronos y me había abrazado.

Entrecerré mis ojos al sentir la calidez de unos brazos amigables alrededor de mí.

–Entiendo, debe ser difícil estar en un lugar que no conoces –susurró acariciándome el cabello– no te sientas presionada, tienes todo el tiempo que necesites para hacer lo que sea al respecto.

–Pero… –sollocé– no se por donde empezar. Ni siquiera ustedes sabían de mi mundo, lo más probable es que nadie aquí lo haga tampoco…

–Conozco a alguien que quizás sepa alguien –dijo el rey mientras la reina y yo nos separábamos.

–¿Quién puede ser, mi amor? –le preguntó la reina.

–Natsume –respondió secamente.

–¿Lyce? –Pregunté consternada– ¿por qué el? Es de aquí, como ustedes.

–Te lo hemos mencionado antes –murmuró el rey– tú y él son los únicos que no poseen la marca de Diman. Suponemos que ha sido un accidente y fue un error genético, pues posee poderes como todos nosotros. Pero tenemos nuestras dudas, pues nunca nos ha hablado nada sobre su origen, y tampoco quiere hacerlo.

Me encogí de hombros y miré al suelo algo desilusionada.

–¿Será importante lo que esconde? –murmuró la reina algo pensativa.

Recordé la mente de Natsume, y mi imagen en el puente.

–Yo… no estoy segura, podría ser… quizás.

–No perderíamos nada con intentarlo, aunque dudamos que él sepa algo de tu mundo, podría llevarte a alguien que sí, es el único punto de referencia que tenemos, ¿estarías dispuesta a intentarlo?

Me mordí el labio, nerviosa, observé al rey con algo de miedo, pero asentí, si lo único que podía hacer era seguir a Natsume y averiguar si tenía contactos, lo haría, pues era la única persona que conocía, y sería difícil que alguien de afuera elegida al azar probablemente me llevase más rápido a algo.

Ambos reyes me dieron tres días para pensar en algún plan. Y me dieron una habitación en el palacio, por suerte.

Ambos eran unos ancianos muy dulces, no dejaba de pensarlo en cada momento.

De camino a mi habitación, detrás del guardia que me guiaba, admiraba el palacio. Era tal y como en los libros antiguos. Paredes de piedra y suelo brillante y blanco. Grandes ventanales, cuadros de antiguos monarcas, miles de habitaciones con todo lo imaginado, sala de música, de arte, de charlas, de postres, de vestir, de bañar, de maquillarse.

Tenía un techo de arco por cada lugar al que iba, y muchos adornos en metales (supuse, oro, plata).

En ciertos pasillos, había alfombras rojas, y de cierto modo, hacía mucho frío, aunque había un sol que mataba. Según el guardia, debido a alguien con poder de controlar el viento, hacía que el más fresco llegase al castillo y al resto de la ciudad.

La ciudad, según los recuerdos de Natsume, de lo más parecido que podía imaginarme al mundo real, era Italia. Y moría de ganas por salir, pero debía pensar, y bastante. Un plan para seguir a Lyce y averiguar qué hacía en realidad (y debía de ser algo demasiado importante para intrigar tanto a los reyes).

–Es aquí –el guardia señaló una puerta–si te pierdes, solo debe decir su nombre y sabrá a donde ir.

–¿Mi nombre? –Pregunté algo confundido– pero ahora que lo pienso… yo nunca lo he mencionado desde que llegué.

–El joven Natsume le ha dicho a todos por lo que vio en sus recuerdos —respondió refiriéndose a mis recuerdos.

–Ah.

–¿Podría preguntarle algo, joven Mikan?

Asentí tomando el pomo de la puerta.

–¿Por qué cada vez que el joven Natsume oye algo que se trata de usted, parece tan molesto? –se rascó la nuca apenado.

Me tensé y sentí mi cara arder un poco, ¿molesto? Claro que sí. Y mi corazón se sentía mal cuando alguien parecía odiarme sin razón.

–No lo sé –contesté con los ojos aguados y entrando a la habitación.

_¡Buenas! Soy yo._

Pues estem… quisiera describirles los personajes con claridad :3 para que se hagan la idea.

**Mikan Sakura**: Es la protagonista. Es muy bajita (mide 1.50), tiene quince años, es tímida y cuando está entre amigos, es muy divertida. Nunca sobresale, no le gusta, y siente que medio mundo (sobre todo en su escuela) es un hipócrita.

Suele tener reacciones muy inocentes, se sonroja por todo y habla muy bajo debido a los nervios que le causa hablar con alguien mucho más alto que ella. Suelen salirle lágrimas a la primera carcajada o a la mínima sensación de incomodidad. No es muy abierta, y odia conocer personas al estilo: "Hola, como te llamas" y demás preguntas referentes a un encuentro de ese tipo.

Natsume la pone nerviosa, sobretodo porque su mirada es muy profunda. No le agrada para nada.

Ve mucho anime y manga, por lo que cuando ve cosas fuera de lo normal piensa que es su imaginación y suele tomar las cosas con mucho humor, tanto en esas situaciones como en otros problemas para evitar llorar inconscientemente. Es muy leal y agradable una vez que se le conoce.

Situación sentimental: Le han gustado personas, pero no después de los trece años. No conoce el amor verdadero y nunca ha estado con nadie. Es la única de sus amigas sin experiencias amorosas, no le molesta tampoco.

Descripción física: Ojos color chocolate claros, es de piel clara pero no tan clara como la protagonista de crepúsculo, tiene labios un poco pequeños para su gusto, pues se tarda mucho en comer por su tamaño pues no le cabe mucho hay adentro, y deja pequeñas mordidas en cada cosa que esta comiendo lo cual muchos se han burlado de los labios de ellas, su cabello es casi el color de la miel , muy suave sedoso y liso con algunas ondulaciones, le llega un poco mas debajo de su pecho. Es… plana, pero no para tanto. Sus dedos son largos y tiene cara de niña (la confunden con una de doce si no muestra la identificación)

**Reina Elisa (primera vez que aclaro su nombre):** Es una mujer de aproximadamente cincuenta años, pero aspecto mayor al que debería. Es muy agradable y pura, sus intenciones nunca son malas. Perdió a su hija en una batalla hace muchos años. Desde entonces se ha esforzado con su esposo a hacer de Diman un mundo perfecto e ideal, para que nadie vuelva a sufrir lo mismo. Es muy comprensiva y le agrada mucho Mikan, ya que le recuerda a su hija. Le intriga mucho que exista otro mundo como el de Mikan, y quiere ayudarla, ya que la felicidad y calidez de otros le da fuerzas para su poder (es un misterio hasta ahora). Le encanta vestirse bien y en sus momentos es muy coqueta y sonriente.

Desconoce la historia de natsume al igual que el rey, pero lo aprecia, porque con ella se comporta protector, como si fuera su tía (la considera eso, una tía). También ayuda mucho en el palacio cuando desean saber que ronda por la mente de criminales y personas que disturban la paz.

Descripción física: Es Alta, su cabello solía ser rubio, pero ahora es blanco lleno de canas, es largo, un poco por debajo de los hombros. Su piel es blanca y tiene labios que parecen pintados, pero solo son un poco rojos. Sus ojos son marrones y como reina, utiliza casi siempre una túnica blanca (símbolo de realeza al igual que el Rey Agaun).

Tiene muchas arrugas, es fuerte y poderosa. Su cara es hermosa, aun siendo muy mayor, tiene mucha vitalidad.

Rey Agaun: Tiene 58 años, es el esposo de la Reina Elisa, no suele ser un hombre de muchas palabras, pero es muy sabio. Su equilibrio físico y mental afecta el clima o condición de todo el mundo Diman, por lo que no acostumbra a estresarse. Es muy tranquilo y aunque aún no se ha abierto mucho en la historia, le gusta mucho reírse y comer postres por montón. Sus ojos hacia Mikan son de una curiosidad extrema, y en cierto modo le entristece ver la expresión perdida y desconcertada de la chica al estar en un lugar que no conoce y darse cuenta de que está perdida en un mundo desconocido. Suele dejar que la Reina Elisa hable, ya que confía mucho en sus decisiones sabias. Su esposa le recuerda a una adolescente joven y vital, como cuando la conoció y se enamoró.

Sospecha de Natsume, no para mal, pero no le gusta el hecho de que él les oculte casi todo su origen. No es que no confíe en él, porque sabe que nunca les haría daño, pero le intrigan sus habilidades y su falta de la marca Diman.

Descripción física: Es un poco más alto que la Reina Elisa, tiene una barba corta y blanca al igual que su escaso cabello. Suele tener ojeras poco marcadas debido a que su vitalidad alimenta la del mundo, y consume mucha de su energía, pero no lo lleva al extremo ni nada. Sus ojos son color ámbar y aun así, está en forma. Sus mejillas son regordetas y Elisa siempre se las aprieta por cariño.

Natsume Hyuuga: Es un chico de diecisiete años. Desde que recuerda ha vivido en Diman. De pequeño, fue encontrado por el Rey en una excursión a tierras lejanas (tendría unos cinco años), lloraba desconsoladamente y nunca decía por qué.

Los reyes lo cuidaron, pero vive en su propia casa en el pueblo. Es un gran luchador y es muy protector con sus tíos (los reyes), pero siempre se niega a decirles la verdad lo que sucedió en su niñez.

Es odioso a simple vista, piensa que si no lo hace él, no está bien hecho.

No le agrada Mikan al principio, le parece que es una niña llorona que enrojece por cualquier tontería. Le parece tierno, pero le molesta mucho. Siente competitividad con ella al ver que los reyes prácticamente lo dejan de lado por su intriga en la procedencia de la chica.

Suele ir a media noche al bosque escondido. Y nadie sabe por qué.

Le gusta la calma, pero por dentro es muy divertido. Suele comportarse inexpresivo, sarcástico y le tienen mucho respeto y miedo a la vez por ser tan fuerte. No le impresionan muchas cosas, casi nadie en el pueblo sabe de su existencia. Casi siempre mira las cosas con cara de "¬¬ "(también a Mikan, casi todo el tiempo) y a vece suele reír con los juegos del rey (las pocas veces que está con el a solas)

Tiene un mejor amigo que aún no aparece en la historia.

Sus habilidades son la transmisión y vista de recuerdos de personas cuando le ven los ojos muy, pero muy de cerca (teniendo la intención de usar su poder, pues lo puede ver de muy cerca y si él no quiere, no pasa nada y no usa su poder).

Manipula el fuego y posee otro par de habilidades que aún no se van a mencionar.

Situación sentimental: No ama, no ha amado, no pretende hacerlo. Ignora a las chicas, que lo adoran por siempre ser tan "¬¬ '' y ''e.e"

Descripción física: Cabello negro idéntico al azabache y alborotado, piel levemente morena. Alto (como 1.77), está en buena forma debido a que ayuda mucho con trabajos manuales y todo el mundo admira sus brazos fuertes.

Sus ojos son color Carmesí su rostro es hermoso y aprovecha ese atributo para fastidiar al rey y a algunas chicas que le coquetean e ignora siempre.

No es tan hermoso como un ángel, pero si atractivo a una medida normal (no nos vayamos a esos Dioses como crepúsculo estilo Jacob o Edward, es un chico normal)


	3. Chapter 3

Hola como estan?,

ACARACION: no me pertenece nada :)

si continuare con gakuen alice la generacion :) gracias por sus reviews.

y si se que mikan esta muy pequeña en esta historia xd y ella anela crecer mas de altura pero no se preocupen ella crecera algunos centimetros mas c:

que lo disfruten.

* * *

Llevaba rato en cama, mirando al techo de ésta. El viento fresco se colaba por la ventana, provocando una ligera sensación de calma en todo mi cuerpo, apenas cubierto por el uniforme de mi escuela.

Me encontraba sentada en posición de indio, veía arriba y volvía a estar cabizbaja, con todo el cabello tapándome la vista. De cierto modo podía parecer una de las chicas de las películas de terror si llevase ropa más perturbadora.

Pensaba, pensaba y volvía a pensar, pero no sabía que hacer en ese tipo de situaciones, quizás tratándose de una persona normal ya habría pensado algo, pero habían factores presentes, tales como… magia, por ejemplo, que hacían que una decisión fácil tuviese que ser muy elaborada para evitar algo que me perjudicara.

¿Por qué los videojuegos de fantasía no me habían entrenado para esto? Si se tratase de unas carreras al menos esperaba que las horas jugando Gran Turismo dieran sus frutos pero, tampoco había autos, ni siquiera tenía dónde aplicar un auto, y ahora que lo pensaba, ni siquiera tenía licencia de conducir, y nunca había conducido nada salvo un auto de choque en la feria.

—Cómo perseguir a un chico… que siente las presencias con facilidad y puede pensar que me gusta como para seguirlo e.e-

Me estiré y me acosté, los rayos del sol a apenas las diez de la mañana traspasaban el cristal superior de la ventana, dejando entrar unos rayos de luz hermosos, que de cierto modo me recordaban al bosque de _Alicia en el país de las maravillas_.

Hundí la cabeza en la almohada y sentí mi cara arder de vergüenza, no era capaz de idear algo ingenioso, podía escribir historias en internet, pero no podía manejarme dentro de éste mundo.

Al cerrar los ojos, empecé a imaginar la película de Alicia, para matar tiempo y estrés, un par de segundos lejos del problema no matarían a nadie.

Primero me imaginé a mí siguiendo a un conejo con cara de niño, luego, perdida en el bosque, cayendo en el agujero que me llevaba a un mundo diferente, lleno de cosas maravillosas y mágicas, flores parlantes, reinas de corazones…

No era diferente a lo que me había pasado, a diferencia de que no había tenido que comer hongos y pasteles que me hacían más grande… o pequeña.

Mi boca se abrió por si sola y no sabía si golpearme a mi misma o sonreír, tenía una idea.

* * *

—Me has sorprendido —comentó la reina tapándose una sonrisa tras un abanico, pestañeando coquetamente— nunca habría planeado algo así, pero tiene mucho sentido.

—Nunca se daría cuenta —rió el Rey entre dientes.

Los miraba con una sonrisa al ver cómo habían reaccionado ante mi plan.

—Pero, ¿dónde puedo conseguir los pasteles? —pregunté.

—Eliot —susurró la Reina mientras el hombre se acercaba a ella— quiero un mapa para la joven Mikan hacia la tienda del Señor McRoy.

Por mi cabeza pasó la imagen de un hombre viejo y amargado. Aunque nunca lo había visto.

—¿Están seguros de que no se dará cuenta? Quiero decir, seguiré pareciéndome a mí.

—Estoy totalmente seguro —contestó el Rey mientras Eliot me entregaba un pergamino y yo lo sostenía con delicadeza contra mi pecho, como protegiéndolo.

—Entonces… —respiré hondo— así haré las cosas —mencioné casi para mi misma y bajé el rostro con los labios temblorosos. ¿Un plan? Nunca había participado en uno de esa magnitud.

—Vamos, no te asustes —la Reina levantó mi barbilla con su abanico, sonriéndome cariñosamente— verás que incluso, no te mirará feo.

—Al menos eso es bueno —contesté recordando su odiosa cara de "¬¬ "extrema, y cuán incómoda me resultaba.

—Pero… Elisa, no podemos dejarla salir con sus ropas originarias, si Natsume estuviese en la calle, la reconocería porque todos la mirarían.

Mordí mi labio, símbolo de nerviosismo.

—De eso me encargo YO —añadió autoritaria con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. El Rey Agaun se limitó a suspirar y sonreírle a su esposa.

La reina me llevó por gran cantidad de corredores, hasta llegar a una gran puerta color rojo, que ocupaba todo el muro.

Observé con curiosidad, la Reina parecía muy emocionada.

—Nunca pensé volver aquí, han pasado tantos años, desde que me casé con Agaun, supongo, he tenido que usar esta estúpida túnica blanca en días de labor como hoy, y casi no tuve tiempo de usar todos los vestidos que me regalaron.

—Pero… su majestad yo… yo… soy muy pequeña, usted es altísima, ¿en su juventud no lo habrá sido igualmente? Su ropa no me quedaría.

—Tonterías —dijo con aire superior— no es necesario preocuparse por eso.

Suspiré algo resignada, no podía discutirle a una reina, ¿o si?

Entramos a paso rápido, si más no me ahogo al ver una cantidad tan grande de ropa que casi caigo como condorito en una historieta.

Vestidos, tantos como nunca había visto. Pero eran… gigantes.

La reina pareció oír mis pensamientos y pasó sus manos, tocando varios de los vestidos, que empezaban a verse más pequeños.

—¿Pero qué…? —Dejé salir una expresión de asombro— ¡wow…!

—Nunca subestimes a una reina con poderes de cambio.

Se tocó con el dedo índice uno de sus pómulos, de repente, como si se moldeara otra vez, todas sus arrugas desaparecieron y su cabello se tornó rubio. De no saber que era la reina, hubiese pensado que era una de las chicas sexis de la mansión play boy, pues verla era como perder el autoestima y lanzarlo por la ventana de un barco en la mitad del atlántico.

No sabía si recoger mi mandíbula del suelo o aplaudir, y lanzarme encima de los vestidos, lanzándolo como lo haría su fuera una montaña de billetes.

—Me veo linda, ¿no? Agaun adora que me ponga así —con su dedo índice tapó sus labios y sonrió dejando ver una dentadura ahora blanca, perfecta y brillante— no le digas a nadie que hice esto, ni siquiera Natsume sabe que me veo así de joven —pestañeó.

_Adiós autoestima, hasta acá llegue, soy un moco en comparación a esta mujer_, pensé sin exagerar.

—N…no entiendo… —pregunté aún sorprendida— si puede ser así siempre, ¿por qué se muestra como una mujer mayor? —sostuve mis manos sobre mi pecho encogida de hombros. La reina estiró los labios y los movió hacia un lado algo arriba. Y llevó su mirada en la misma dirección.

—Esta juventud es algo que ya no soy, el punto de la vida es vivir cada etapa como corresponde, no sería justa, y aun así, al tener la edad anciana suficiente, por muy joven que me haga ver, moriré, así que, ¿por qué no disfrutar de los beneficios de ser mayor y dejar que todos hagan todo por ti porque piensan que eres débil y calmada?

Una risita resbaló de sus labios y me miró.

—Disfruta tu juventud, Mikan, puedo sentir que harás grandes cosas, todas las hacemos.

Me sonrojé un poco halagada y mostré una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sí… —dije en un hilo de voz. Algo normal, hablaba bajo y miraba al suelo cuando estaba nerviosa y halagada.

–Pero deberíamos ponerte algo sexy ¿no? Usa mis vestidos mientras seas adolescente, ¿si? —sus ojos brillaron como los de un cachorro y juntó sus manos bajo su barbilla, pestañeando mucho— los encogeré para ti.

—¿No puedo usar algo más discreto? —pregunté mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por mi frente.

—Vale —pareció algo decepcionada—, tienes razón.

La reina hurgó sus vestidos, hasta encontrar uno color rojo, de mangas largas y detalles de dorados (un estilo medieval increíblemente hermoso). Me ofreció unos zapatos de tacón a los que me negué durante las primeras dos horas, hasta que me cansé de las insistencias de una –ahora– adolescente rubia totalmente activa (incluso más que yo).

Encima de todo, una capa de terciopelo negro con capucha, para ocultarme. Me sentía como caperucita roja.

Pero el vestido rojo era muy llamativo, al menos a la capa lo tapaba lo suficiente, no quería desilusionar a la reina en su juego de vestir muñecas alias mikan negándome a usarlo.

–¡Estás lista! Oculta esta bolsa de ropa más pequeña bajo la capa, y listo, serás una espía en miniatura.

Me sobresalté hacia atrás mientras la reina danzaba a mí alrededor.

–Que linda, ¡que linda quedaste! –y mas frases cantarinas mencionó.

* * *

Empecé mi camino muy pronto, me sabía el camino porque Natsume me lo había enseñado con su "habilidad", a medida que cruzaba el hermoso sendero rodeado de plantas y árboles llenos de flores y vitalidad, el castillo parecía cada vez más grande y me pregunté cómo no me había perdido al principio.

La vista era mejor que los recuerdos de Nasume, La colina del castillo daba una vista que no me había dado el tiempo de admirar, lagos, campos llenos de ganado, podía ver algunas veces colores entre las calles que brillaban de repente y los asocié con que estaban haciendo magia, supongo.

El camino era tranquilo, tratándose de realeza, pensaba que el castillo siempre estaría rodeado de paparazis intentando captar imágenes de algún movimiento en las ventanas. Y que el camino al pueblo sería un verdadero desafío japonés como en la TV.

Pero no, era tan calmado y sereno, podía ver el mar algo lejos, pero hasta podía admirar la arena. El aire era tan puro que me sentí tan viva… que no pensé que fuera posible sentirse incluso más que eso. No había humo de autos, ni edificios tapando el paisaje. Nada… solo… naturaleza y un pequeño pueblo

Recordé que era todo un planeta entero. El reino era aquí, pero se extendía por el resto del mundo, con ministros y encargados de cada parte y estado, algunos más hermosos y creativos que éste. Como la Ciudad Biw, cuyos colores eran únicamente blancos y negros. Creando combinaciones espectaculares en los objetos y ropajes. Claramente, allí nevaba siempre. Y no es que no hubiesen más colores, justamente, colocaban ciertos colores en puertas y calles, para que resaltaran. Me recordó a una especie de parque Disney, solo que allí vivían personas.

También estaba la ciudad de la flor sakura, todo el suelo tenía flores sakura, colinas donde admirabas el mar, cuevas debajo de los acantilados llenos de cristales, donde solían ir de turismo, o a pasar el rato. Las casas eran sobre bases altas y vacías por debajo, dejando únicamente las 4 columnas de madera que la elevaban a unos tres metros de tierra.

Por dentro, no usaban sillas, sino enormes cojines. Una casa podía llegar a ser simplemente llena de cojines, la cocina y el baño.

En el medio de la ciudad, había una base de piedra sobre el agua, donde la gente se reunía a meditar y equilibrar sus poderes, era pequeña, no debía superar los veinte metros de diámetro. De el círculo de desprendían cuatro caminos de piedra sobre el agua (por supuesto, con bases por debajo) que llevaban al norte, sur, este y oeste de la ciudad en una sola línea.

No necesitaban tecnología, los poderes de creación y construcción les otorgaban objetos hermosos y hechos de materiales naturales, que cumplían buenas funciones en lo básico.

Los poderes de fuego calentaban comidas a nivel masivo. Los de viento refrescaban hogares, era un mundo controlado totalmente por el humano sin dañar su entorno.

Ya había llegado a la entrada del pueblo, marcada con un arco donde solían pasar los reyes al llegar de visita.

Seguí las indicaciones, fijándome que el tacón de los zapatos no se clavara entre las piedras del camino (aunque no era muy profunda su separación, prefería prevenir). Seguí los caminos, llenos de casas con ventanas llenas de flores que se bamboleaban. Todas las casas eran del mismo tamaño y se encontraban pegadas (de allí, el estilo Europeo).

Las indicaciones me llevaron a una hermosa casa en medio de varios locales, había varias personas dentro, que ni voltearon a ver cuando entré y la campana de la puerta sonó.

Con el corazón en la garganta, me acerqué al hombre con aspecto agradable en el mostrador.

–Buenos días –saludó con una sonrisa– ¿puedo ayudarla?

Abrí y cerré la boca varias veces, con una gota de sudor en la frente, le entregué un pequeño papel con lo que me había dicho la reina que comprara aquí, ya que no era capaz de pronunciarlo yo misma.

–Un pastel Houchi ¿eh? ¿Acaso le harás una broma a alguien con esto?

_Broma._ ¿Podía considerarlo así?

–Es un pequeño juego –contesté en un hilo de voz tembloroso.

–Vale, aquí tienes –el hombre extendió su mano con una bolsa de papel. Su contenido estaba tibio, lo que me hizo estremecer, mis manos estaban heladas.

Me pareció más fácil de lo que pensé, había imaginado un problema al ver lo que les estaba pidiendo, pero nada, me lo dio como si estuviese comprando un simple pan.

Me despedí nerviosamente y una vez fuera del local, corrí hacia la arboleda más cercana, y una vez que estuve lo suficientemente lejos de la vista de alguien, me senté encima de una piedra y suspiré.

Miré a todos lados primero, ¿y si había alguien _invisible_? Sacudí la cabeza y me dije no ser tonta, si quería lograr algo no podía seguir teniendo miedo.

Al momento, rodaba por el piso en agonía, ¿me comía el pastel o lo dejaba?

Mordí mi camisa totalmente estresada e indecisa. Maldecía por lo bajo y esperaba que nadie escuchara esas palabras tan fuertes de una chica tan correcta como yo.

Además de sentirme idiota (por estar a momentos en estado de: _no es tiempo de tener miedo, hay que ser fuerte_, y luego en: ¿_Qué si me convierto en rata?_) si dejaba mucho el pastel, perdería el efecto.

Tardé en acumular valor, pero a fin de cuentas, lo tendría que hacer de todos modos. Me quité la capa y sostuve el pastel entre mis manos temblorosas. De un bocado, devoré un gran pedazo. Apreté fuertemente los ojos esperando una especie de transformación estilo anime. Pero solo pude sentirme un poco más corta.

Entreabrí un ojo y vi que la vista hacia las ramas era algo más lejana, arrastraba el vestido y mis manos eran más pequeñas.

–Soy… de once años… otra vez… –Jadeé pronunciando cada palabra entrecortadamente mientras mis ojos se abrían como platos. El corazón me dio un vuelco y de no ser porque sabía que esto pasaría, hubiese gritado.

El impulso de que alguien podría llegar en cualquier momento me invadió y saqué de la mochila el pequeño vestido que la reina me había dado. Me lo coloqué con dificultad y me deshice del otro para que nadie lo pudiese volver a ver. Ahora solo me quedaba la mochila en la que había guardado lo que quedaba de pastel. Respiraba agitadamente y la cabeza me daba vueltas ¿cómo me vería ahora? ¿Natsume se daría cuenta quién era yo?

Me asomé a un charco que tenía cerca y vi mi reflejo. ¡Realmente me veía diferente!, había olvidado cómo era a los once. Más tierna y bonita que antes. ¿QUÉ ME HABÍA SUCEDIDO AL CRECER? T^T

De repente, sentí mi cuerpo estremecerse, esa especie de sensación que describen como "cuando un fantasma te atraviesa", caí de rodillas al suelo y sostuve el pasto con fuerza por un momento de tensión. Luego, me dejé caer allí mismo y por alguna razón, me quedé dormida de repente.

* * *

El viento que rozaba mi mejilla, se sentía bien estar recostada en el pasto, era fresco y estaba limpio…

_Un momento…,_ pensé recordando en qué condición me encontraba.

Me senté sobre mí misma, con restos de pasto sobre mi cabello. Me sobé la cabeza y restregué mis ojos adormilados.

Sentía la boca pastosa. ¿Por cuánto había dormido?, no recordaba que si tomaba un bocado tan grande, me debilitaría tan rápido, pero estaba nerviosa y mordí el pastel Houchi impulsivamente por el terror.

Después de beber algo de agua, decidí que no tenía más tiempo que perder. Con mi mochila bien ajustada, crucé otra vez la arboleda y volví a pisar el suelo de piedra del pueblo, ahora como una niña de once años.

* * *

–¡Estás tan mona! ¡Sabía que ese vestido te iba a quedar como anillo al dedo! –comentó la reina alborotando mi cabello. Había vuelto a su forma de 50 años ya.

–Me… disculpo por haberme tardado tanto –murmuré sonrojada– no recordé que si comía mucho…

–No no, no hay problemas, imaginé que comerías demasiado y terminarías así –soltó una risita.

_A mi no me da risa._

Después de un rato caminando por un pasillo que se me hacía conocido, la reina soltó de repente:

–Y bien ¿lista para empezar tu misión ahora?

–A-ahora… ¿ahora? ¡O_O!

–¡Pues claro! No tenemos tiempo que perder, espero que estés lista… lo he preparado todo, ¡to-do!

Antes de convertirme en una estatua de piedra y ser aplastada por un mazo imaginario, la reina abrió una puerta, dejando ver un gran salón con el rey sentado en un sofá y Natsume junto a él.

Ambos dirigieron la mirada hacia nosotras.

_-Rayos-_pense estaba nerviosa, mi cuerpo temblaba.

* * *

continuara.. espero que les guste, y pasaran cosas bonitas poco a poco estos dos jovencitos se enamoraran ya veran :D, mikan convertida en una niña de once años para descrubir el secreto de natsume... ustedes seguro que ya han de saber c: o no ?:O


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos n.n

ACARACION: no me pertenece nada :)

que lo disfruten.

* * *

–Es la hija de unos amigos nuestros que no vemos desde hace muchísimos años, creo que ni los llegaste a conocer ,su nombre es lucy, y hay un problema nosotros no tenemos tiempo de cuidar de ella, y todos en el palacio están ocupados, ¿nos harías el favor? –Escuché decir a la reina desde detrás de la puerta.

Llevaban rato metiéndole la idea en la cabeza de que debía ser mi niñero por un tiempo hasta que "mis padres" pudiesen volver de quién sabe donde, un viaje donde no podían ir niños.

Y claro, sabían que temblaría como gelatina en la explicación, así que dejaron que me fuera sin decir una palabra a prepararme mentalmente para fingir ser una chica anónima de una ciudad que no podía describir (porque no sabía de ella).

–Está bien –le escuché decir a Natsume con su típico tono obstinado– pero necesito algo… una pluma y una hoja ¬_¬

– ¿Pa… para qué? –preguntó el rey.

–La pondré a dibujar cuando no sepa que hacer con ella, pero si prefieren, no la cuido y…

–Acá, acá tienes la hoja y la pluma, ¿aceptas cuidarla? *w* –presionó la reina.

– ¿De verdad tengo que ser yo? ¬¬ tengo trabajo y…

–Lo harás, te guste o no, hace tiempo que no nos haces un favor y eres la única persona de confianza con la que la podemos dejar, ¿entiendes? –el rey habló con tanta seriedad que sentí miedo. Pero supuse que era su modo de convencerlo.

–Va… está bien ¬_¬

– ¡Perfecto! Ella se encuentra en el pasillo, llévala a algún lado, a hacer turismo, quizás. No conoce el pueblo. Te la confiamos, cuídala bien —casi pude sentir como la reina lo sacaba apresuradamente del salón.

Natsume refunfuñó y escuche que se acercaba a la puerta.

Me alejé bruscamente de ésta y me volteé hacia la ventana, fingiendo que estaba viendo a través de ella cuando Natsume abrió la puerta.

Me tensé, él me asustaba, pero debía resistir a su personalidad odiosa y averiguar todo lo que sabía.

Colocó su mano en mi hombro, a lo que volteé a verlo con una cara de inocencia que me iba de maravilla, que bueno que ya estaba acostumbrada a ponerla.

— ¿Eh? —susurré con voz suave. Su mirada fija e inexpresiva causó un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas.

Apoyando el papel en la pared, escribió. Cuando hubo terminado, me mostró lo que había escrito:

''Hola, soy Natcume'' decía.

Levanté una ceja.

—Esto... ¿Por qué no me hablas? —dije con voz temblorosa.

Natsume sonrió — ¡no puede ser! ¿Natsume tiene sentimientos? O_O— y volvió a escribir.

''Soy mudo'' decía el papel.

No se si mi rostro me delataba, era una mezcla de Mother of God (búsquese el meme en google) e infinito desprecio (búsquese en google imágenes también).

''Vamos afuera, Lucy'' escribió, ''allí podremos conocernos mejor''

Con una mirada desconfiada, tomé su mano extendida y dejé que me llevara al patio del palacio.

En el trayecto, hice preguntas fastidiosas, las que haría una niña normal.

—Nee, ¿que edad tienes? ^^, ¿Por qué eres mudo? —Hice un puchero, yo sabía que era mentira, que me creía idiota o algo— ¿de donde vienes? ¿Por qué los reyes me han dado un niñero tan raro? —Natsume interrumpió su expresión neutral e hizo una mueca con la boca y entrecerró los ojos en mi dirección. A lo que pretendí no darme cuenta.

A veces daba brinquitos, otras veces fingía que me distraía con detalles de los pasillos y plantas al llegar al patio, todo para parecer una pequeña niña.

Una vez que estuvimos totalmente expuestos a la luz solar en el gran patio, Natsume me alzó como una muñeca y me sentó en una rama gruesa y baja de un árbol. Allí, escribió:

''¿Quieres jugar a algo?''

—Pero aún no respondes mis preguntas... —hice un puchero.

''Son muchas, con el tiempo lo sabrás'' escribió.

Se apoyó en la rama, colocando las manos a ambos lados de donde yo estaba sentada, esperando que le dijera qué quería hacer.

Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados, molesta.

Aplasté sus mejillas con mis manos y lloriqueé.

— ¡Puedes hablar, idiota! ¿Por qué no dejas de perder el tiempo con ese papel?

Me miró perplejo.

— ¿Qué? ¬¬ ¿piensas que no te escuche hablar con los reyes? No soy tan tonta, ¿sabes? —Lo empujé lejos de mí— quiero comer, frutas, muchas frutas ¡todas las dulces que puedas conseguir!

— ¿Qué soy? Está bien, puedo hablar, pero no soy tu sirviente.

—Deberías —por un momento pensé que este papel se me iba muy bien. Pero lo estaba irritando mucho (lo que me divertía bastante) y necesitaba hacerme su amiga.

Natsume me dirigió una mirada iracunda y yo solo sonreí traviesamente.

—Esta bieeeen~ entonces, ¿por qué no me hablas de ti? La...is —pronuncié su nombre con poco acento y lo miré muy divertida.

—Pues, no tengo mucho qué decir, soy de aquí, siempre viví aquí... Eso es todo.

—Eso no es nada, ¬¬ por ejemplo, ¿cuales son tus poderes? Seguro el de fingir ser un mudo, guau, gran cosa.

—No ¬¬ pues... Transmito recuerdos a las personas y... Otras habilidades sin importancia.

—Eso no es lo que he escuchado —levante las cejas— creo haber oído que podías controlar —tosí varias veces— fuego —seguí tosiendo— no creo que sea sin importancia :3

—Tú... Niña astuta e.e

—Ya sé que quiero hacer —canturreé mientras lo interrumpía— llévame al río, cerca de la cascada. Quiero ver el paisaje de aquí.

—No ¬¬

Me mostré indignada, no actuaba, de verdad quería ir a ver el río.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Es peligroso.

—Por favor... —rogué juntando las manos bajo mi barbilla— es solo admirar la vista y volver :3

Después de mucho esfuerzo en convencer a Natsume cedió de mala gana. Pidió un carruaje. Esperamos frente al castillo.

— ¿Ya has ido a admirar la vista antes? —pregunté mientras comía una piruleta de caramelo que Natsume me había comprado para ''callarme''

—Si, pero solo porque voy de paso.

Lo miré de reojo.

— ¿Qué haces en el bosque?

Natsume metió las manos en sus bolsillos y giró el rostro con obstinación.

—Nada que necesites saber.

Lo miré con desdén y le saqué la lengua. En eso, llegó el carruaje y me ayudó a subir con cuidado. Y mientras yo admiraba el camino, Natsume jugueteaba con un medallón con un dragón grabado en él entre sus dedos.

— ¿Puedo verlo? —pregunté al ver lo que hacía con sus dedos, el medallón iba a través de ellos como una serpiente.

Natsume cerró su mano violentamente cuando acerqué la mía con intención de tomar el medallón. Me alejé bruscamente y bajé la mirada sin protestar.

Estar con Natsume era difícil, tenía la ventaja de no ser yo, me sentía segura conmigo misma al darme cuenta que Natsume me trataba como cualquier otra persona insignificante en su vida. Pero guardaba la esperanza de que con el tiempo juntos, pudiese abrirse conmigo, como un hermano mayor.

Suspiré y seguí viendo un cielo que empezaba a mostrar el hermoso atardecer, con tonos rojizos y naranjas.

Como una niña, mis ojos brillaron y dejé escapar una especie de 'waaa' agudo en señal de admiración.

— ¿Cuanto falta para llegar? ¬3¬ —pregunté con amargura al rato.

—Es aquí mismo… —señaló hacia la ventana con los ojos cerrados y una expresión cansada.

El cochero detuvo el carruaje, pronto, corrí hacia la puerta, pero Natsume me detuvo sosteniéndome del brazo.

—Si piensas lanzarte desde la puerta, estás loca, es alta y si te ocurre algo los reyes me echarán la culpa —su voz era seria y fruncía el ceño.

Desganada, dejé que me alzara hasta tocar el suelo, y una vez allí, empezó a caminar, invitándome a que lo siguiera con un gesto de mano.

—Después de esto, ¿qué vamos a hacer? —pregunté animada.

—Tú, irás a la cama como una buena niña, dormirás temprano y no molestarás hasta las diez de la mañana, y yo, me ocuparé de mis asuntos —contestó secamente.

Me detuve en seco y apreté los puños. Había un sendero justo frente a nosotros. Natsume se percató de que ya no lo seguía y volteó para encontrarme con el ceño fruncido y los ojos llorosos.

— ¿Ahora qué…?

— ¿Cómo…? —Sorbí por la nariz— ¿cómo puedes decirme algo así? —por un momento, aunque supiese que Natsume era un odioso total, no quería seguir soportando sus frases tan rudas (aunque la las había vivido más siendo Mikan y no Lucy) aún bajo la fachada de ser una niña— ¿por qué me tratas mal? Sé que soy fastidiosa… pero… ¿acaso no puedes entender que me siento sola? —mi voz se quebró—mis padres están lejos, no conozco a nadie salvo a los reyes —agregué, sabiendo que ese hecho era verdad, extrañaba a mis padres, como nadie podía imaginarse, y si hacía esto, era solo para volver a su lado— quería alguien para jugar, alguien que me animara, ¡pero lo único que haces es tratarme como si fuera lo peor que te ha sucedido en la vida! ¿Así tratas a tus amigos? Si es que tienes…

Había descargado todos mis pensamientos en ese mismo instante, no pensé que caería tan rápido, pero, ¡NATSUME ME ESTRESABA MÁS QUE UN EXAMEN DE MATEMÁTICAS! Y eso era mucho, pero que mucho.

Una lágrima había descendido por mi mejilla, se me hacía fácil hablar siendo '' Lucy ", y toda esta situación me afectaba pues, nadie nunca me había tratado así en mi vida (no alguien con quien tuviera que estar por obligación como Natsume)

— ¿Y bien? —Fulminé a Natsume con la mirada— ¿no me vas a decir nada?

Natsume me miraba seriamente, como evaluándome, pero noté algo en una de sus mejillas, estaba levemente roja, y sus ojos reflejaban una especie de melancolía.

—No eres la única que extraña a su familia —mis ojos se abrieron mucho y mi rostro enrojeció un poco, me sentí mal por él un momento, sin saber muy bien por qué— ahora… ¿quieres ver el paisaje o no?

No sabía que hacer, lo admiré con la mirada y la boca entre abierta, ¿tan poco había tomando enserio mi queja?

—Que imposible eres —murmuré, de no ser que realmente quería admirar la ciudad desde la cascada con todas mis fuerzas, hubiese dado media vuelta y me hubiese ido sin Natsume devuelta.

Lo seguí de lejos, lo suficiente para no extraviarme al perderlo de vista. No quería verlo fijamente, ¿y si se daba cuenta que lo observaba y me decía algo? No, no estaba preparada para contacto verbal, no señor.

A veces tropezaba, podía escuchar el sonido del agua y mis oídos se sentían raros porque estábamos en un área muy alta, mis zapatos estaban llenos de tierra y Natsume no detenía su paso ágil y rápido.

—Podrías… —jadeé cansada— ¿podrías ir mas lento?

Natsume se detuvo, haciendo que yo hiciera lo mismo en seco. Ahogándome con el aire frío.

Volteó con lentitud — ¿por qué tiene que crear tanto suspenso?,- pensé y con las manos en los bolsillos, me miró con su cara de "¬3¬ " y siguió caminando.

Fruncí el ceño y aceleré el paso para que no pensara que era una lenta. Y cuando por fin lo alcancé, extendió su brazo y tapó el camino por el que iba a seguir andando.

—Deja de caminar sin ver, por poco caes al río.

— ¿Eh? —murmuré perpleja, ya habíamos llegado al borde del río. Me sonrojé de vergüenza y lo miré como cachorro pidiendo perdón— no… me fijé, lo siento.

—Sigamos el camino hacia allá —señaló a la derecha— no te acerques mucho a la orilla del río, es muy potente y no podrías salir, te ahogarías y…

Mientras Natsume parloteaba, pensé en lo positivo que era.

—Está bien.

Natsume empezó a caminar rápidamente, saltando las raíces de árboles como si fuera tan ligero como una pluma, y yo, siendo más flaca y pequeña, sentía que pesaba diez toneladas.

Jadeando y cansada, aceleré con unas últimas fuerzas y me sostuve de su camisa. Natsume se sobresaltó y separando los brazos de su cuerpo, volteó asustado a ver qué sucedía. Doblé mis rodillas y me incliné hacia abajo, apoyando una de mis manos en una de mis piernas mientras la otra sostenía su camisa para que no caminara más.

—Por favor —jadeé— piedad —dramaticé— tengo las piernas cortas y…

Una expresión apacible recorrió su rostro y solté un pequeño grito cuando me sostuvo en brazos y siguió caminando, dejando ver más adelante, el final del río hacia una cascada y una falta de árboles al borde. Se detuvo no muy lejos de éste, pero se admiraba muy claramente el paisaje casi anochecido de la naturaleza de Diman.

— ¿Ha valido la pena la caminata? —comentó Natsume con burla.

—Bastante —contesté en un hilo de voz— vaya que sí… ¿por qué no vamos al borde?

La expresión calmada en su rostro desapareció.

—No es seguro, además desde acá ves todo igualmente.

—Si bueno… tienes razón.

Todo era hermoso, casi era de noche, podía ver los árboles abajo y el camino que seguía el violento río. Entre los árboles y plantas abajo, brillaban pequeños destellos morados, azules y rosas. Mis ojos brillaron, estaba más que encantada al ver eso. Era como sacado de un cuento de fantasía, las mariposas brillaban tenuemente como si fueran de neón. Había flores exóticas con olores dulces, los árboles resplandecían con los últimos rayos de sol.

Pero Natsume no parecía asombrado. Hice mi cabeza hacia atrás y lo vi a la cara.

— ¿Por qué no pareces deleitado por la vista? —Pregunté con inocencia— esto es asombroso… —comenté con una sonrisa mientras volvía la vista al bosque de abajo otra vez.

—No es que no me impresione… —contestó con frialdad— es solo que… acá ocurrieron muchas cosas… nada interesante, no necesitas saberlo.

Entrecerré mis ojos con tristeza y apreté el trozo de su camisa del que me agarraba.

—Yo quiero… saber… prometo no decirle a nadie —Natsume me miró con curiosidad, nunca le vi una expresión tan inocente y pura antes— porque… no parece ser algo tan insignificante como para que tus ojos reflejen tanta tristeza…

Me colocó en el suelo y se sentó en él, abrazando sus rodillas con la vista fija en el cielo. Suspiró y me miró con expresión cansada.

—Ven —me invitó a sentarme a su lado, lo cual hice rápidamente con un torpe tropiezo de por medio. Levanté el rostro apoyando mis manos hacia atrás e intenté seguir su mirada al infinito, a las estrellas en lo alto— aquí conocí a mi mejor amigo…

¿Natsume tiene amigos?, pensé muy impresionada.

—Y se fue hace un tiempo a… algún trabajo con su familia. Prometimos volvernos a encontrar pero… —bajó su rostro, mirando el suelo con una mirada vacía, apretó sus puños y me sentí triste de algún modo— no ha vuelto, no… se nada de él desde entonces. Es por eso que éste lugar no me agrada mucho.

—Así que era eso… —murmuré— te recuerda a él —volví mi cabeza otra vez, observando el cielo al horizonte con los ojos cansados. El sol acababa de ocultarse y como un efecto de película, ambos quedamos a oscuras— yo no… —recordé a mis amigas en casa— no lo sabía, lo siento —podía sentir como extrañaba a su amigo, así como yo a las mías. Noté que mi voz había sonado temblorosa.

Natsume se levantó del suelo con las manos en los bolsillos y empezó a caminar de regreso por donde volvimos.

—Ya es tarde —suspiró— volvamos al palacio. Has visto el paisaje así que ya es hora de volver.

No supe entender si se comportaba así porque había revelado un secreto sentimental a una niña que apenas conocía. O si realmente pensaba adecuado volver.

— ¡Natsume! —lo llamé con mi voz a punto de romper a llorar ¿Por qué rayos tenía que recordarme tanto a mi mundo, a las personas que amaba y extrañaba tanto?

Él volteó pero con la mirada baja en otro lado.

—Si te sirve de algo yo… también extraño a mi familia… —supuse que pensaría que hablaba de mi "ciudad de origen en Diman" así que pude sincerarme— y a mis amigos. Así que, no te sientas el único así —apreté mis manos frente a mi pecho— ya verás que un día tu amigo volverá…

Él suspiró y siguió caminando.

—No lo sé —murmuró, no supe comprender si lo hacía para sí mismo o me lo dirigía a mí— al menos a ellos si los puedes volver a ver…

Algo deprimida por su comentario, y con paso torpe, lo seguí devuelta.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola les dejo este pequeño capitulo jojo n.n

espero que les guste

aclaracion. no me pertenece nada

* * *

Llevábamos apenas un pequeño rato caminando, no faltaba mucho para encontrar el sendero que nos llevaría fuera de la orilla del río.

En vez de mirar el suelo como siempre, observaba la espalda de Natsume mientras pensaba en lo que había dicho.

Con mi mano, abracé el codo de mi otro brazo, no sabía por qué me sentía tan mal, porque quizás Natsume fingía todo eso para hacerme preocupar y así dejarlo en paz, o realmente estaba enojado por haberme dicho sobre su mejor amigo. Mi mirada era de desconfianza y confusión. Sabía que él no me haría daño pero, de alguna manera sentía que lo hacía.

Si tan solo pudiera ver sus recuerdos mientras duerme o algo, pudiera entender por qué su mirada es tan vacía. Y podría ver lo que sabe de mí y mi llegada a este mundo, descifraría esa mente tan rara, pensé. Pues querer averiguarle la vida a alguien como Natsume sonaba tan tentador como jugar Zelda en Nintendo.

Él saltó la raíz de un árbol que estaba alta. Y por no pasarle por debajo, yo también intenté saltarla. En cuanto lo hice, no subí lo suficientemente alto y mi corazón casi se me sale por la boca al ver que la raíz llegaba hasta caer en el río, y yo iba rodando hasta allá.

—¡NATSUMEEEEEE! —grité con todas mis fuerzas. Estaba muy asustada. Cuando él volteó, sostuve la punta de la raíz, y el agua me arrastraba queriéndome zafar.

—¡Lucy, por Dios! ¡Sostente fuerte, iré por ti! —Natsume corrió hacia mí mientras yo intentaba no resbalar las manos. Jadeaba mucho y el aire frío me ahogaba.

Nunca había estado en una situación de peligro, cuando miraba el agua (que corría muy fuerte debido a que iba bajando) sentía que ya estaba debajo de ella. Apreté los dientes e intenté deslizarme un poco más hacia la orilla con la raíz, pero solo logré soltarla más.

—¡Jo, Lucy, no hagas eso! —Natsume subió a la raíz y gateó rápidamente hasta quedar cerca de mí, estiró su mano lo más que pudo y gritó: — ¡Tómala!

—¡N-no puedo, tengo miedo de soltarme!

—¡Vamos, Lucy, esa raíz no va a soportar demasiado! —estiró su mano más hacia mi.

—¡Pero Natsume…!

—¡Solo sostente, no dejare que te pase nada malo!

Con la respiración agitada, solté una mano y la estiré hacia él, pero quedaba muy lejos.

—¡No alcanzo! —grité con desesperación mientras empezaba a llorar— ¡No puedo!

El sudor de mis manos hizo que la que sostenía la raíz se soltara.

—¡Natsumee! —grité aterrada, y de repente el agua me silenció. La corriente era muy fuerte y me golpeaba con rocas a las que intentaba aferrarme. El aire empezaba a faltarme.

No otra vez, no quiero ahogarme otra vez, pensé a gritos.

Saqué la cabeza del agua en una oportunidad y vi que la orilla de la cascada no estaba muy lejos. Yo pensaba que solo en las películas las personas caían por las cascadas, y si lo hacían, al menos sería en mi mundo pero ¿aquí? ¿Alguien alguna vez había caído de una antes?

Tomé una bocanada de aire y vi que Natsume corría rápidamente desde la orilla.

—¡Sostente de algo!

—¡No puedo! —Sollocé— ¡me golpeo con todo! —mi cabeza volvió a hundirse y seguí dando vueltas dentro del agua sin control.

¡NO!, gritaba mi mente.

Solo quería que Natsume me sacara, nunca pensé que gritaría así su nombre antes, necesitándolo.

Lucha Mikan, ¡Aguanta!

Con todas mis fuerzas volví a sacar la cabeza del agua, tomando aire. Volteé desesperadamente buscando a Natsume con la vista.

—¡NO, Lucy cuidado! —gritó de alguna parte.

Volteé y una gran roca me golpeó en la espalda. Sentí que perdía todo el aire y no podía moverme.

—¡Lucy! —Escuché en lo lejano desde el agua— ¡no!

Sentí como si el alma me abandonara el cuerpo, apreté los dientes e intenté no abrir la boca para perder el aire.

Lo que sentí nunca lo había hecho, un poco de aire llegó a mis pulmones, pero todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido y fui presa de la gravedad.

Había caído por la cascada.

Entreabrí los ojos, adolorida y no podía gritar, quizás por la adrenalina, pero lloraba como nunca.

Iba a morir, y era indiscutible, no volvería a mi mundo, era una idiota, ¡tan idiota!, Natsume me lo había advertido, era peligroso, pero yo quería hacer turismo en un mundo diferente como si de un juego se tratase y ahora terminaría así.

—Mamá, papá —mascullé entre sollozos mientras casi llegaba al final– lamento no haber vuelto…

Sentí como impactaba en el agua, me había dolido, pero me extraño no haber chocado con las típicas rocas del final, y pronto sentí que algo me rodeaba, entreabrí los ojos en la espumosa agua y lo vi como si estuviera otra vez en la laguna de mi mundo, veía al dragón, y éste me sujetaba con su cola y me rodeaba con todo el cuerpo un poco alejado, como creando una barrera.

No sabía si alegrarme porque no había muerto o gritar porque quizás moriría en manos de ese monstruo, pero abrí la boca y el agua entró en mis pulmones.

Y en pánico, mi vista se nubló con el rostro del dragón blanco y verde en ella.

Tosí y sentí que me ahogaba ¿cuántas veces me había ahogado ya? Mi espalda se arqueó sobre una superficie algo familiar y mis manos fueron a parar a mi boca a causa del esfuerzo de respirar.

Tenía los ojos apretados con fuerza, pero de repente los abrí cuando una mano acarició mi cabeza con tacto maternal.

—¿Estás bien? Pequeña… ¡por favor responde! —una figura borrosa palmeó mi mejilla unas veces.

Me quedé congelada mientras lo veía, estaba muy cansada y no podía moverme, me encontré con una mirada ambarina y cuando mis ojos enfocaron mejor, distinguí a un chico de piel blanca y cabello algo rojizo.

Intenté preguntarle quién era pero, mi boca no producía sonido, seguía ahogada.

—Debes tener más agua allí dentro… demonios…

El chico (le calculé unos diecisiete o dieciocho años) levantó mi rostro cuidadosamente y colocó sus labios sobre los míos pesadamente.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y una sensación de que lo que fuera que tenía en la garganta la abandonaba... ¿él estaba… absorbiendo el agua…? ¿Pero cómo era eso posible? ¿Era un poder?

Mis mejillas ardieron y de repente algo lo empujó lejos de mí, empecé a toser con el corazón a mil por hora y las mejillas a punto de reventar por la vergüenza.

—¡Aléjate de ella maldito león pervertido! —distinguí la voz de Natsume, lo volteé a ver y se encontraba empapado como yo y tenía un aspecto cansado, su ropa también estaba rasgada. Y lo que no me esperaba, ¡era de noche! ¿Cuánto había pasado si apenas al mediodía nos habíamos ido?

¿León?, pensé confundida mientras normalizaba mi respiración.

—Calma, chico, solo le sacaba el agua que la asfixiaba —susurró levantándose con dificultad de donde había caído y limpiándose una gota de sangre del labio.

—Pues eso no fue lo que vi —contestó Natsume fuertemente apretando los puños.

O esta molesto porque vio una escena incómoda, o realmente me esta… protegiendo… ¿Quién es él y que ha hecho con Natsume?

El chico se enderezó.

—Vamos Natsume, sabes exactamente que puedo atraer el agua si estoy lo bastante cerca… no creas que realmente besaría a una niña tan pequeña.

"Pequeña", resonó por mi mente, si ahora tenía 11 años, debía parecer de 8 si de 15 lo hacía de 12.

—¿Quién es él, como sabe tu nombre, Natsume? —pregunté con la voz ronca y un raro dolor en el pecho (quizás por haber tragado tanta agua).

El chico que Natsume había llamado león pervertido volteó a verme con una sonrisa burlona.

—Soy Leo, y simplemente lo conozco de siempre —volteó a ver a Natsume— solo que rara vez nos encontramos.

Natsume caminó rápidamente hacia mí, me tomó del brazo y me jaló lejos.

—Vamos Lucy, no perdamos el tiempo con este idiota ¬¬ —gruñó. ¿Así sin más?, pensé No podía creer que ni me preguntase si me encontraba bien o algo, o quizás ya estaba más que claro y consideraba estúpido preguntar…

—Ah, ¿así que de ese modo agradeces al que te salvó de asfixiarte? —dijo Leo ofendido.

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, era verdad, pero no me había hecho nada malo y no sabía por que Natsume lo trataba de esa manera.

Me solté de su agarre y volteé, e inclinándome un poco murmuré:

—Gracias por salvarme, león pervertid-

Natsume me interrumpió jalándome otra vez del brazo.

—¡Vámonos, Lucy!

—Pe-pero… ¿Qué tiene él de malo…?

—Es un idiota, es todo, y nunca dejaría a una niña cerca de él.

—¿Acaso tu no eres uno también? —Respondí, a lo que me arrepentí al instante, pues había pensado en voz alta– lo... lo siento yo solo…

Natsume me miró con desdén y siguió caminando rápidamente mientras yo era prácticamente arrastrada por él.

De repente un enorme león saltó junto a nosotros y nos miró con superioridad, rugió y dejé escapar un grito de terror.

Natsume maldijo por lo bajo y me alzó para empezar a correr mientras yo apenas podía gritar.

—¡Natsume, de donde ha salido…!

Pronto recordé que le había llamado león pervertido, y su nombre era Leo, volteé y por supuesto, ya no estaba allí.

—Ese es Leo ¿ya ves por qué quería alejarnos? ¡Pero eres tan necia!

Golpeé su cabeza y me volví a aferrar a él en cuanto saltó hacia alguna parte.

—¡Deja de regañarme idiota y sigue corriendo! ¿Cómo demonios iba yo a saber que se transformaba?

El león volvió a caer justo frente a nosotros y siguió rugiendo.

—¡Natsume! —grité mientras ocultaba el rostro entre mis manos. Pronto empecé a escuchar carcajadas que obviamente no provenían de él y sentí como me apretaba con fuerza.

Temerosa, destapé mi rostro y observé que ahora Leo estaba en su forma humana riendo en el suelo. No sabía si mi expresión demostraba que quería asesinar a alguien o alivio.

—Eres un imbécil Leo, ¿qué hubiese pasado si Lucy salía lastimada? —gruñó Natsume

—Sabes que… —contestó Leo entre risas— nunca te atacaría con ella cerca —siguió riendo— pero tu cara fue épica, debiste verla.

Natsume entrecerró los ojos, molesto, y pasó a sostenerme con un solo brazo. Haciendo fuerza, creó en su otra mano una pequeña bola de fuego y la lanzó a Leo que no paraba de reír, este maldijo y se echó aire en el costado de la pierna donde la bola había caído.

—¡Serás idiota! Ni siquiera te ataqué, ¿Por qué tu sí?

—No te soporto, es todo —sonrió mientras me volteaba y caminaba conmigo en brazos— agradece que la bola haya sido pequeña, la próxima vez, te rostizo vivo ¬¬

Yo no sabía que hacer o decir, nunca había visto que alguien lanzara fuego de sus manos, salvo en un anime, quizás. Natsume caminaba a paso rápido y me sentía incómoda con él sujetándome por tanto tiempo.

—Yo puedo… caminar sola —le dije intentándome bajar.

—No caminarás hasta que lleguemos al castillo ¬¬ ¿Qué si te caes de nuevo?

—No lo haré… ¬¬ no hay un río cerca por donde vamos, ¿no?

—Lo sé, pero no me arriesgaré con lo torpe que eres…

Por un momento algo largo, nadie dijo nada, pero luego me vino a la mente como habíamos terminado allí.

—¡Natsume! —grité, a lo que él se sobresaltó— ¿qué te sucedió? —Señalé su camisa rasgada— ¿Cómo bajaste? ¿CÓMO HE SOBREVIVIDO A ESA CAIDA? ¿Cómo terminé en la tierra?

Él se detuvo y me situó en el suelo. Con un gesto enfadado respondió:

—Eres tan lenta ¿hasta ahora recuerdas lo que sucedió?

Me sonrojé molesta.

—¡Pues… sí! —me rasqué la cabeza algo apenada.

—Bajé por un camino de rocas junto a la cascada y luego entre al río para buscarte, estabas apoyada en una roca y te saqué, desde entonces me tumbé en el suelo cansado y sin querer me dormí, hasta que llegó Leo…

¿Apoyada en una roca?, pensé confundida.

—¡Ha sido el dragón! —grité mientras jalaba su camisa para que me prestara atención– ¡lo recuerdo, lo he visto bajo el agua y ha evitado que me golpeara con las rocas!

Natsume pareció sorprendido.

—¿Un dragón… estás segura?

—¡No seas idiota! ¡Ese dragón fue el que…! –—pronto recordé que ya no era Mikan, ¿cómo le explicaba que era el mismo que me había traído a este mundo? — el que… vi en un libro… —inventé— se parecía a un dibujo que vi pero no era tan idéntico… ahora que recuerdo, quizás ni siquiera se parecen —añadí nerviosa.

Él solo metió las manos en sus bolsillos y apartó la vista.

—No lo sé, quizás si fue uno. Pero yo no vi ninguno así que no sabría que responderte. Lo único que podemos hacer es irnos antes de que se preocupen…

—Natsume —lo llamé antes de que siguiera caminando— yo no… le mencionaré esto a los reyes, si es lo que te preocupa. No quisiera meterte en problemas —añadí fingiendo ser una buena niña para seguir con el plan de ser amigos y sacarle información.

El solo siguió caminando y no tuve de otra que seguirlo, pero esta vez el camino fue más tranquilo, y más largo también… sin mencionar que el silencio entre nosotros dos era muy incómodo.

—Estoy muerta —jadeé mientras me sentaba en el escalón de la entrada del parecía tan lleno de energía que provocaba pedirle un poco prestada, tampoco tenía ni una sola gota de sudor– ¿Qué clase de ser inmortal eres, no estás cansado?

—No ¬¬

—En fin, esperemos un rato por favor…

—No esperaré más, por culpa de tu "pequeño descuido" el carruaje se fue y nos ha tocado caminar todo el camino devuelta.

—Gracias por recordármelo —contesté irónica— me siento muy conmovida —me puse de pie y me abrieron la puerta del castillo— ahora, en señal de que me importa tanto, me voy a dormir.

Empecé a caminar pero sin previo aviso mi estómago rugió tan bestialmente que me sonrojé.

—Pues yo creo que no vas a dormir –escuché decir a Natsume desde atrás.

—A callar, me voy de aquí. Hasta mañana ¬¬

Sin dejarle responder, corrí hacia la sala donde siempre estaban los reyes y entré.

—Luces cansada —la reina se encontraba muy serena en su trono— ¿qué tal el paseo?

"No le mencionaré esto a los reyes, si es lo que te preocupa"

—Bien… —murmuré— venía a… decirles que he vuelto a ver al dragón.

Ambos levantaron las cejas.

—¿Enserio, donde? —el rey Agaun parecía sorprendido.

Luego volví a recordar que no podía mencionarles sobre la caída tan bárbara y que casi moría allá.

—Lo vi… nadando, por el río, ¡lo vi claramente!

—¿Natsume también lo vio?

—¿Natsume? Ah… no, el veía a otra parte y no se dio cuenta, pasó muy rápido —mentí.

—Y… Mikan, ¿cómo va la misión de averiguar sobre Natsume? ¿Sabes algo de lo que necesitas ya?

Bajé la cabeza.

—Pues no… supongo que es muy pronto aún, es solo el primer día… el primero que estoy aquí, y con él.

¿Cómo ha pasado tan lento un solo día?, pensé. Tan solo en este día había llegado por la mañana, conocido a los reyes, pensado en un plan y haberme vuelto de once años para casi matarme por una cascada y haber visto un chico-león.

—De cierto modo, estoy sorprendida, para ser una humana has hecho bastante en un solo día, ¿podrá ser tan productivo el siguiente? –la reina parecía curiosa.

—Yo… pues no lo sé… ¿Cuándo se revierte el efecto del pastel?

—Ya voy a eso —la reina movió su mano hacia mí y de repente, crecí sin sentir nada.

—¿Cómo hizo…? —grité inquieta mientras mis ojos se abrían de par en par.

—Una vez que comes el pastel y se mezcla con tu organismo, mi poder actúa sobre ti y también puedo cambiarte la edad sin problemas.

El pequeño vestido apretaba bastante y pronto dejaba de cubrirme mucho.

—¡Ah, el vestido…! —grité avergonzada.

—Eleonor, trae otro vestido —el rey Agaun apartó la vista hacia otro lado algo avergonzado— rápido.

La mujer se acercó a mí con un vestido de quién sabe donde y me guio hacia una habitación para que pudiese cambiarme.

—Gra-gracias —murmuré muy avergonzada mientras ella apretaba el corsé del vestido color azul.

—Por nada, chica.

Mientras seguía ajustando, junté mis manos y las coloqué frente a mi pecho algo nerviosa.

—Señorita Eleonor… —murmuré— ¿conoce a Natsume?

—Por supuesto, no es muy amigable pero como viene a menudo con sus majestades, lo veo seguido.

—Ah… ¿y sabría… decirme como podría caerle bien? —mi voz parecía temblar.

Terminó de amarrar el corsé con un apretón muy fuerte, por lo que pensé que lo que había dicho de algún modo la impresionó o afectó. Me avergonzaba preguntarle tal cosa pero necesitaba alguna manera de acercarme a él y me daba cuenta de lo difícil que era tratarlo.

—No, ni siquiera parezco agradarle, me intimida su mera presencia, aunque es casi un niño, tiene un carácter de viejo amargado.

—Lo sé —comenté mientras sentía mi estómago gruñir.

—Parece que tienes hambre, ¿te guío a la cocina? —preguntó Eleonor amablemente.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Sé como llegar —tenía un mapa en la mente del castillo entero gracias a la mente de Natsume— pero gracias.

Con un amable gesto, me despedí de ambos reyes y caminé por el pasillo peinándome el cabello con los dedos, su suavidad me gustaba mucho, al menos me alejaba de la cabeza los peligros de hoy. Escuché a Eleonor murmurar "que mente más interesante la de esa chica" cuando me alejé, y me avergoncé de que hubiera explorado mi mente ¿acaso aquí las mentes no estaban a salvo? Aquellos que poseían poderes respecto a ella, me intimidaban mucho.

La luz de la luna se colaba por los enormes ventanales, apenas iluminados por farolitos con velas. De cierto modo era muy acogedor.

Tras bajar varias escaleras y cruzar pasillos gigantescos, llegué a la cocina, empujando la puerta con fuerza, pues necesitaba comida con rapidez.

—Ah —Natsume volteó a verme con inexpresión odiosa (qué raro…) mientras tomaba una bebida caliente– eres tú.

Me quedé paralizada en mi lugar, ¿acaso no podría comer en paz ahora? Gracias ¬¬

—Hola —me limité a decir mientras me dirigía a uno de los cocineros.

—Un… —me quedé pensativa— ¿qué puedo comer? —pregunté considerando la diferencia de alimentos en los mundos. —¿Le gustaría plato de bolitas de muwa? —sugirió el cocinero.

Muwa… no suena apetitoso… ese nombre tan… tan… muwa. ¿Qué tienen con la "w" acá? Ciudad biW, bolitas muWa…

—¿Qué es muwa? —pregunté avergonzada mientras sentía que la palabra era pegajosa como goma de mascar en mi boca.

—Son deliciosas, a todos les encantan, se las haré para que las pruebe, dudo que no le gusten.

—Bueno… —me conformaría con eso. Después de todo si aquí vivían reyes, debían dar comidas sabrosas.

Me dirigí al gran mesón con solo dos sillas (para ambos reyes, ¿no?) y me senté en una esquina algo dudosa de si debía comer allí o en el suelo. Natsume se sentó al otro lado con expresión vacía.

Miré hacia un lado, evitando que él estuviera en mi campo visual.

—¿Qué hiciste hoy, forastera? —Natsume tomó un sorbo y al voltear a verlo sin querer observé su mirada de malicia.

—Nada —le miré algo irritada— ¿qué rayos haría si ni siquiera sé qué hace la gente aquí que no sea usar sus poderes?

—Buscar la manera de volver a tu mundo, supongo —añadió secamente.

Eso hago, idiota.

—No sabría como, mañana iré a la biblioteca del pueblo a ver si averiguo algo —me mostré triste— ¿qué… estuviste haciendo hoy? No te vi por ninguna parte y tenía preguntas que hacerte e.e

—Nada.

Mentiroso, estuviste conmigo y quemaste a un chico león.

—¿Dónde te metiste? —soné persistente.

—Estaba por aquí, no he salido hoy.

¡Miren, Pinocho en persona! ¬¬

–Ah… –bajé el rostro.

¿Debía preguntarle si sabía algo? No creía que me pudiese responder pero no perdía nada.

Entonces admiré un moretón en su cuello, y lo asocié con que había bajado por las rocas de la cascada, algo apenada.

—Natsume ¿realmente no sabes algo de cómo llegué aquí?

—Nop —bebió algo de su taza.

—¿Por qué viste mis recuerdos desde una perspectiva que no fueron mis ojos?

—No lo sé, así lo vi en tu cabeza.

¿Sería adecuado dudar de su conocimiento sobre su propia habilidad?

—Ah… bueno… esto… —no sabía que más podría decirle sin sonar demasiado persistente.

—Aquí están sus bolitas Muwa —el cocinero colocó el plato frente a mí y se retiró. Las bolitas parecían de… carne, como albóndigas, pero la salsa era amarilla y no se veía nada mal.

Tomé una con el tenedor y mordí un pedazo, masticando lentamente. Mis ojos brillaron y la tragué con rapidez.

—Rico… —murmuré para mi misma mientras entrecerraba mis ojos plácidamente.

—Por supuesto, las inventé yo —Natsume apareció a mi lado sin previo aviso y tomó una bolita de mi plato, pero golpeé su mano con el tenedor.

—¡Son mías! Anda y pide las tuyas ¬¬ —respondí irritada, así solía hacerlo, pero de repente sentí miedo de hablarle bruscamente a ese monstruo odioso.

—Es solo una —la volvió a tomar.

—¡Aparta, que es mía! —gruñí mientras la pinchaba en el tenedor y me la llevaba a la boca antes de que pudiese tomarla.

Con increíble rapidez, Natsume se agachó mordió la albóndiga en el tenedor a escasos centímetros de mi boca.

—¡Pero que…! —Me aparté de golpe— ¡has jugado sucio! —añadí mientras me estremecía de tenerlo tan cerca de mi rostro.

—No podía perderla, es muy sabrosa ¬3¬ —dijo masticando, se veía como un niño pequeño, uno muy fastidioso…

Dicho eso, se fue de la cocina de lo más tranquilo, dejándome allí con el sonrojo de pies a cabeza.

—Ese… idiota… —murmuré temblorosa y enojada.

Bajé el rostro, no estaba acostumbrada a…

_1) Hablar con chicos._

_2) Con uno muy odioso, y menos sin ser Lucy, con la que al menos me podía refugiar en gestos infantiles._

_3) Hablar con uno imbécil que además es lindo._

Debería dejar de pensar que es lindo, su monstruosidad lo opaca por completo.

Terminé las bolitas Muwa con miedo a que Natsume volviera y me quitara más (cosa que no pasaría, solo eran paranoias mías) y me fui al pasillo rápidamente.

El guardia había dicho que si no sabía donde era mi habitación dijera mi nombre.

—Mikan —murmuré algo avergonzada de hacerlo. Pero nada sucedió— Ah… Sakura Mikan… ¿Mikan funciona? —grité al pasillo.

Y si que funcionó. Una pequeña luz pasó rápidamente a mi lado y se fue en dirección a las escaleras. No sabía si eso era lo que me guiaría, pero la seguí corriendo para no perderla. Subiendo las escaleras como una bala, llegué a un piso que se me hacía conocido. Seguí corriendo tras esa lucecita y terminé en un pasillo con dos puertas.

Y una de ellas reconocía como la mía.

Pero junto a la otra… estaba Natsume, que volteó a verme con asombro.

—¿Por qué me has seguido, acosadora pervertida? ¬¬

¿Le llama pervertido a todo lo que odia?, pensé.

—¡No te he seguido! Mi habitación es la puerta frente a la tuya e.e señor inteligente.

—Claro ¬¬ –dijo con fastidio mientras abría su puerta.

Con paso rápido me situé frente a mi puerta y entré, azotándola con fuerza. Justo en la cara de Natsume.

¡No podía entenderlo! Quería irme de éste mundo, solo quería llegar a casa, ¿por qué para hacerlo tenía que lidiar con una persona tan difícil? ¿Eran estas las llamadas pruebas duras de la vida?

No, estas eran llamadas las pruebas duras de la vida en otro mundo e.e.

* * *

**Cotninuara…**

**Descripción del nuevo personaje:**

Leo: Leo tiene veinte años, tiene el poder de convertirse en león y absorber el agua como una aspiradora con su boca (raro…), es un poco bronceado y está en buena forma, mide como 1.80 y conoce a Natsume desde siempre, no se llevan muy bien, pero tampoco se odian a muerte.

Suele ser muy gracioso, pero le encanta pelear. Su reacción ante Mikan-transformada-en-Lucy fue muy buena ya que le alegró que le agradeciera por lo menos y se soltara de Natsume.

No es peligroso, solo cuando lo provocan, pero sabe controlarse. Anda con su manada por los bosques de Diman, por lo que a veces se le aparecerá a Mikan.

No tiene ningún pasado trágico y sospecha que tras Lyce hay algo raro, pues lo ve por los bosques algunas noches.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola les dejo otro capitulo disfrutenlo n.n!

aclaracion: no me pertenece nada

* * *

cap.-.6

* * *

Estaba pasando una mala noche, la habitación no se me hacía cómoda, era como pasar la noche en casa de una amiga por primera vez, no sabes bien qué hacer porque sería mala educación en una casa que no era tuya, y tampoco tenía una amiga con quien pudiese expresar mis inquietudes para que me dijera: "Tranquila, estás en tu casa así que, que no te de pena"

Ruidos molestos salían de la habitación de Natsume, pero no quería levantarme y decirle: "He, déjame dormir" para que me llegase con una respuesta que equivaldría a una patada en el rostro. Tampoco es que quisiera ir hasta allá con esta mini pijama que me habían dejado unas mucamas, ¿acaso no existían batas largas y mangas largas para este frío? ¡Rayos!

Y un vicio clamaba por ser saciado: Utilizar la computadora. Quería ver anime para ahogar penas, o ver viñetas de memes (búsquese en google su significado), checar el Facebook aunque nunca nadie me escribiera nada, aunque fuera para ver una notificación de Cityville y rechazarla. Leer fanfics y hacer buenas críticas, o tan solo, oír música.

¿Qué haría la gente acá? ¿Leer libros? No es que no lo hiciera pero, acá no tenía mi saga de Cazadores de Sombras para distraerme, ni tampoco mi celular para leer manga desde la reducida pantalla, no tenía NA-DA.

Más ruido provino del cuarto de Natsume. Inflé las mejillas y me cubrí el rostro con la sábana.

Quizás, si no estaba dispuesta a dormir, al menos podría pensar en como acercarme más a Natsume e.e, pero no es que pensar en eso me alegrase mucho, prefería contar ovejitas o algo.

Lo que había hecho en la cocina no se me borraba, ¿acercarse tanto a mí para robar una bendita albóndiga? De haberla mordido yo también nos hubiésemos terminado besando por accidente o algo así ¬¬ y probablemente hubiese sido como ácido sobre mí y me hubiese muerto gracias a su insoportable presencia.

Pero no podía estar enojada del todo —recordé su ropa rasgada— había ido en mi búsqueda desde las rocas en la cascada, me había alzado casi todo el camino hacia el castillo porque me cansaba mucho y me había llevado lejos de Leo cuando era un león que realmente parecía que iba a atacarnos.

Sin contar a los reyes, era algo… cercano a un amigo para mí. Por lo menos era como un hermano para la yo convertida en Lucy, y para haber estado con él un solo día y haberle causado tantos problemas, no me había ido tan mal.

Mis ojos se abrieron de repente, él había escuchado que tenía hambre y… yo no había tardado mucho hablando con los reyes y cambiándome, además, cuando entré a la cocina parecía haber terminado de comer recientemente…

No puede ser… ¿Esperaba a Lucy en la cocina para acompañarla a comer acaso?

De haber sido así, le habría parecido muy sospechoso verme a mí en vez de a ella, y con lo que tardamos allí, la que debería ser mi otra yo debió haber entrado hambrienta reclamando alimentación.

¿Se habrá dado cuenta?, me pregunté apretando la cobija contra mí.

/

Convertida en Lucy, caminé somnolienta a donde se suponía que Natsume me esperaba.

Me restregaba los ojos y arrastraba los pies, ¿a qué santas horas para irse eran las 7am? Entendía que mis clases empezaban a esa hora pero… ¡acá ni siquiera iba a la escuela! ¿Por qué madrugaba de todos modos?

—Pareciera que la cama hubiese dormido sobre ti en vez de lo contrario –dijo Natsume con su típica inexpresión y actitud indiferente.

—Creo que lo hizo –murmuré secamente– buenos días también ¬¬

—Espero hayas desayunado mencionó a lo que recordé que no lo había hecho— ¿no lo hiciste? Tu cara lo ha revelado todo —suspiró desganado.

—Cuando… me despierto temprano olvido las cosas importantes –mascullé pesadamente.

Como las matemáticas, la física, la química… y todo lo que estudio.

—Supongo que tendré que llevarte a desayunar —dijo con voz cansada y bajando el rostro— no me sorprende de ti.

—Gracias, me siento halagada e.e

—Por supuesto —respondió.

Ambos fuimos al pueblo en carruaje, llegamos más rápido de lo que pensé, y todo el que nos veía pasar dejaba sus ojos clavados en Natsume, murmurando algo con cualquiera que tuviese cerca y hacía lo mismo.

—¿Por qué… todos te ven raro?

—Es que saben que soy más atractivo que ellos en toda su vida, me pasa seguido.

Sentí una roca gigante caerme encima, con la gran frase: ''EGO POR LOS CIELOS" grabada en ella.

—Qué modestia —comenté irónica soltando un bostezo. Aunque… no era mentira, Natsume aplastaría como una cucaracha a todos los "guapos" de mi clase en la escuela, pero ¿podría ser más humilde? No… era un simple ególatra.

Natsume me condujo por un camino que se me hizo aterradoramente familiar, la misma dirección hacia la tienda donde había comprado el pastel Houchi.

Ah, rayos, pensé cuando nos detuvimos frente a ella.

—¿Qué… es acá? —pregunté fingiendo no saber nada.

—Ves en la dirección equivocada —tomó mi cabeza entre sus manos y la giró hacia otro lado— es allí —me mostraba un lugar más alegre y menos escondido que la pastelería a la que pensé que se refería— venden cosas más sanas que pasteles baratos, nunca entro a esa tienda ¬¬ son un montón de pociones disfrazadas innecesarias —dijo refiriéndose a donde compré el pastel que cambió mi edad.

—Claro —sonreí rascándome la cabeza nerviosamente— nadie querría ir allí —me reí con torpeza.

Debí tomar clases de actuación para esta clase de situaciones.

En silencio, Natsume me compró algo sencillo en esa cafetería de toque tan antiguo y encantador. Era una clase de… emparedado… pero con un estilo diferente, pero en descripción diría que se parecía más a uno de esos.

Mientras masticaba, miraba a Natsume de reojo con cara de sospecha nada disimulada, éste ni se percataba de mis indiscriminadas acusaciones visuales. Miraba a otra dirección con las manos en la nuca y los codos extendidos hacia los lados. Como si se estuviese estirando.

— ¿Te da sueño? —Pregunté derramando unas migas de pan al hablar con la boca llena— parece que no soy la única trasnochada aqu-

Me detuve en seco, no podía darle señales de que no había dormido a causa de sus ruidos.

—Solo es la pereza matutina… —añadió secamente mientras se restregaba un ojo— no soy el único "trasnochado" —tomó un sorbo de su jugo— ¿Qué estarías haciendo anoche? Ni siquiera fuiste a cenar aunque parecía que morías de hambre —levantó las cejas.

—Moría de sueño.

—Pero si mueres de hambre me culparán a mí por tus necedades.

—Perdón ¬3¬ —agudicé la voz— mírenme soy Natsume y como temprano añañ-

Natsume me fulminó con la mirada.

—Ña… nyan nyan nyan —fingí con mis manos unas orejas de gato— mira soy un gato e.e

–Muero de la risa ¬¬

Temblando, terminé de comer con rapidez, pues la mirada acusadora de Natsume me atravesaba como un rayo láser en modo "Asesinar brutalmente"

—Tus padres deben tenerte muchos niñeros —comentó caminando de lo más relajado una vez que nos fuimos de allí.

Si con niñeros te refieres a mi computadora y mi perro…

—Nah —saqué la lengua— solo los cuidados normales , allá no soy tan desastrosa.

—¿Quiere decir que sólo lo eres conmigo?

—Umjú

—Niñata loca ¬3¬

—Supongo que me comporto así porque no paso mucho tiempo con personas jóvenes, ¿sabes?, los adultos son aburridos, al menos es divertido molestar a alguien que si lo toma enserio.

—Gracias, ahora sé que no debo tomarte enserio.

—¡No era eso lo que quería decir! —caminé rápidamente antes de quedarme atrás mientras hacía un puchero— es solo que… —desvié la mirada al borde de la calle— aunque eres un amargado… no es tan malo pasarla contigo —mentí, aunque de cierto modo tenía una pizca de verdad— supongo que no nos llevamos muy bien porque apenas nos conocemos.

—Aw, te has puesto sentimental —levantó una ceja con sonrisa maliciosa y tono burlón.

—Creo que mejor te quedabas como mudo escribiendo en un papel ¬¬

Natsume soltó una media sonrisa que ocultó con rapidez, pero al darme cuenta de que había disfrutado el extraño momento, me sentí bien de progresar.

Levanté mis cejas en cuanto nos detuvimos frente a la biblioteca, él volteó a ambos lados y empezó a subir los escalones de la entrada para introducirse en el edificio.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —pensé que haríamos algo divertido.

—Es solo un momento —respondió apresuradamente— debo buscar a alguien ¿me ayudas?

—Si prometes que será rápido… —agregué nerviosa— ¿a quién buscas?

–A una chica –me tensé– es bajita, morena, su cabello es negro y lindo y… uhm… es bajita… y tiene un diente chueco.

De cierto modo la descripción se parecía a mí de quince años.

Un momento… ¿DIENTE CHUECO? ¡Siempre intentaba ocultarlo! ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta? ¡Yo ni siquiera sonreía para evitar que vean mi diente! ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirlo así?

Levantó las cejas al ver mi reacción.

—¿Qué? —pestañeo varias veces.

—Nada —me defendí con rapidez— es que no me has dicho en qué parte de la biblioteca está y buscar en todo eso parece imposible —dije refiriéndome al tamaño monumental de esa biblioteca.

—Ah, seguro está en la sección de libros varios que no tienen nada que ver con lo que conocemos, quiere averiguar de otro mundo, quizás.

Tragué saliva, ¿por qué me buscaba?

—¿Otro mundo? —Reí— eso es imposible, no pueden existir, ¿verdad?

—No lo sé —empezó a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos— tampoco me interesa.

—¡Espera! —Dije mientras lo alcanzaba— ¿cómo sabes que ella está aquí? ¿Han quedado en verse?

—Ah… no, es una chica del castillo y cuando pregunté por ella a los reyes, dijeron que había salido y ayer dijo que vendría, así que lo más seguro es que esté aquí metida.

Me estremecí.

— ¿Qué harás con ella? ¿Vendrá con nosotros? —seguí improvisando para no sonar sospechosa.

—No —dijo secamente— voy a borrar su memoria.

Me detuve en seco.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —mi voz tembló.

—Creo que le mostré algo que no debía —sonrió— pero es muy tonta así que descuida, no pasará nada, estará más tranquila si lo hago, así que le haré un favor.

Le jalé la camisa.

—Déjala en paz —le supliqué nerviosa de delatarme a mi misma— me parece horrible que quieras arrebatarle los recuerdos, aunque sea ese solo momento —hablé por mi propio bien— las preocupaciones son parte de los que nos hace nosotros mismos. Al menos tiene con que distraerse al buscar lo que intenta.

—Interesante reflexión… pero no te incumbe —sentí esas palabras como un golpe— además, no encontrará nada, no existe nada ni nadie que le revele lo que busca —sentí una presión en el corazón ¿significaba que no encontraría nunca mi manera de regresar a casa?

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Quizás si lo encuentre.

—No lo hará.

—¿Por qué? —le presioné.

—No tienes por qué saberlo, es suficiente con que te diga no.

—¡No estoy conforme con esa respuesta! —Me quejé golpeando fuertemente el suelo con un pisotón— ¡quiero saberlo!

Natsume se quedó en silencio con los ojos un poco más abiertos.

—Eres realmente curiosa, ¿hay alguna razón en especial de que te interese tanto esta chica?

Detuve mi berrinche, ¿qué debía responderle?

—Simplemente no me parece bien, ¿sabes? La idea me repugna ¬¬

—Entonces quédate aquí mientras yo voy, y así no tendrás que ver nada.

No hay nada que ver, no vas a encontrar nada ¬¬

—No pienso responder ¬3¬

—Quédate aquí, iré solo entonces —dijo y se apresuró rápidamente a buscar en la biblioteca, dejándome como una idiota allí frente al gran edificio casi monumental.

—¡Arg! –Pasé las manos sobre mi rostro— ahora si me metí en un lío.

¿Y si volvía a mi forma normal al volver y Natsume me encontraba? ¿Me borraría la memoria? ¡jo!

—¿Qué lío? —escuché la voz de Leo.

Ahora todo estaba perdido, Leo seguramente adivinaría todo.

—¿Estabas escuchando? —pregunté asustada.

—Solo desde que dijo que le borraría la memoria a alguien, debiste escucharte, te pusiste roja y todo.

Bajé la cabeza avergonzada.

—No estoy acostumbrada a lidiar con ese tipo de decisiones tan exageradas, además no entiendo sus razones para hacer semejante cosa, sólo es eso…

—A mi no me pareció, ¿por qué una niña tan pequeña reflexionaba de ese modo?

—¿Qué? —Carraspeé los dientes— ¿Acaso no puedo ser inteligente? ¬¬

Leo sonrió.

—Si puedes, sigue siéndolo, será interesante ver como ese Lyce lidia contigo.

Levanté una ceja, ¿me tachaba de fastidiosa o de inteligente?

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¬¬

—Es que —colocó la base de su mano en su frente y cerró los ojos ocultando una risa– es la primera vez que trata con niños, no sabe qué hacer, o como tratarte —me observó divertido— la vez que los asusté, pude sentirlo, su inseguridad y ganas de proteger algo inocente y puro como tú, pequeña criatura.

Mis ojos se abrieron mucho, no había pensado en mí como una niña de ese modo, una que tuviese que tratarse de manera especial debido a las circunstancias.

—¿Cómo sabes tanto de Natsume ? —Pregunté angustiada— sé que se encuentran de casualidad a veces pero… pareces saber… quiero decir, ese tipo de debilidad no la sabría cualquiera.

Leo sonrió aún más.

—Es mi rival —dijo orgulloso— he aprendido, con los años, a detallarlo más que otras personas.

—Rival… —repetí lentamente— ¿por qué pelean?

—No, no… no es ese tipo de rival, es más… como alguien a quien quiero vencer para ser más fuerte, pero utilizo su carácter de imbécil como motivación —apretó el puño enérgicamente cerca de su pecho en un movimiento hacia arriba.

—Ah… —murmuré.

No estaba feliz, sentía una presión en el pecho que me dolía. Hacía unos segundos que asimilaba los hechos realmente.

"No volveré a casa… Natsume no me va a decir nada… solo… borrará mi memoria ¿qué será de mí entonces?", pensé con los ojos aguados.

—Eh... ¡eh! ¿Qué pasa? —Leo se agachó a mi altura y colocó una de sus manos en mi cabeza— ¿estás triste, te lastimaste?

Antes de que una de mis lágrimas de desesperanza bajara por mi mejilla —cosa que quería evitar a toda costa— coloqué mi puño cerrado fuertemente para que allí cayera oculta.

Negué y apreté los dientes.

—¿Lucy, qué sucede? Si no me dices no puedo ayudarte… —dijo preocupado.

Mis labios temblaron.

—No puedes… ayudarme —dije derramando más lágrimas que no podía tapar— ¡ya nadie puede!

No quería, pero estaba llorando, otra vez.

—¿Por qué, Lucy? —Leo intentaba levantarme el rostro gacho pero, no quería que me viese así de roja.

—No podrías entenderlo —gimoteé.

—Vamos, si podría… solo dímelo —siguió acariciando mi cabeza en un débil intento de consolarme. A lo que sorbí la nariz.

—Podría… ¿podría confiar en ti? —lo miré fijamente a los ojos, que no reflejaban ningún signo que me alertara para desconfiar de él— ¿aunque apenas te conozca? ¿Podría decirte a ti el más importante secreto que tengo?

Mi pregunta sobresaltó a Leo, pero necesitaba decirle a alguien, alguien que me pudiese ayudar y no sentarse en un trono a esperar.

Y yo estaba… desesperada.

—¿Por qué me dices eso?

—Porque quiero que me ayudes —le respondí, temiendo cometer un error al confiar en él.

Quedé con Leo en que nos veríamos en las afueras del castillo por la noche para explicarle lo que sucedía, sus ojos parecían sinceros y llenos de preocupación, ¿o sólo fingía?

Natsume salió molesto de la biblioteca rato después de que Leo se fue, sin decirle que había estado allí, caminé junto a Natsume, que no dejaba de fruncir el ceño.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le dije con un aire más tranquilo sin dejar de caminar.

—La chica no estaba allí.

Reí internamente.

—Sabía que el destino no quería que hicieras algo malo.

Él solo gruñó.

Después de un rato caminando sin saber a dónde íbamos, llegamos a un lugar rodeado de árboles, no había calle, sino césped, pero la calle estaba cerca, era una especie de bosquecito en mitad del pueblo.

—¿Qué es acá? —pregunté algo preocupada, ¿qué se suponía que haríamos acá?

Él solo pareció anonado.

—Buen chiste, pero sabes perfectamente lo que es —dijo acercándose a un montón de "palos" de metal.

Fruncí el ceño, pensando, hurgando la información que Natsume me había transmitido aquella vez, no solía pensar demasiado en eso y quizás, si le echara un poco más de cabeza, sabría de todo sobre este mundo al recordar más cosas que se grabaron en mi cabeza.

¡Mierda! —pensé, retrocedí un paso e intenté idear alguna buena excusa.

—¡No quiero pelear ahora! Yo quiero conocer más este lugar, en casa puedo hacer eso —refiriéndome a las peleas— todo lo que quiera.

Lyce enarcó una ceja mientras elegía la mejor espada.

—¿Qué persona normal no gusta de luchar?

—¡Yo! ¡Yo soy subnormal! —grité enojada ¡no podía permitirme llegar a pelear contra Natsume! Todos en Diman sabían de la lucha de espadas y todos eran buenísimos practicándola, él sospecharía mucho si viera que yo era un desastre en eso, ¡nunca en mi vida había tocado una espada!

—Vamos, Lucy, no seas aburrida —dijo lanzándome una espada que atrape con dificultad, casi agarrándola por el lado filoso, sentí mi alma escaparse por mi boca ante el susto— solo una pequeña batalla.

Apreté la mandíbula, no iba a salir fácilmente de esto.

Sin siquiera darme tiempo de responder, corrió hacia mí sosteniendo la espada con ambas manos hacia un lado desde su cintura más o menos, intentando imitar la forma de tomarla, sujeté bien la espada y dejé salir un grito al colocarla frente a mí de manera horizontal para bloquear uno de sus ataques de frente.

—¡No, deja ya! —grité resbalando la hoja de mi espada con la de él hasta separarlas y dar un brinco hacia atrás— ¡QUE NO! —grité con más agudeza al ver que se dirigía nuevamente hacia mí con más fuerza que antes, ¿Acaso no tomaba en consideración que yo era niña, más débil que él!

Recordando algo de lo que me había enseñado —incluso cosas que no había visto aquella vez habían quedado en mi cabeza, sin saber yo la razón— analicé su movimiento para esquivarlo colocando la espada de forma protectora frente a mí. Estas peleas de espadas no eran como las de mi mundo, éstas tenían otro peso, otros movimientos, incluso otra forma de hacerte sentir teniendo una de ellas en la mano.

—Así que ¿eso es un sí? —murmuró satisfecho volviendo en mi dirección con más disposición que antes.

—¡No! —grité enojada aferrándome más al arma entre mis manos. Me percaté que Natsume tomó eso como una amenaza y volvió al ataque.

Yo jadeaba y gritaba por cada uno de sus movimientos contra mí, no podía evitarlo, ¡siempre parecía que fuera a cortarme la cabeza!

—¡Vamos, ataca! —me desafió.

¿Qué le decía, que no sabía cómo atacar? Me descubriría.

De manera primitiva sostuve la espada con ambas manos sobre mi cabeza y corrí hacia él pensando que me cortaría en dos y hasta allí llegaría mi vida. Pero solo agité la espada intentando darle en el blanco y pude atravesar el aire nada más. Natsume se detuvo en seco, levantando una ceja, luego, una media sonrisa pasó por sus labios, para luego agarrar la cabeza cubriendo su boca sonriente con uno de sus puños y volteó para reír un rato.

—¿Qué… qué ha sido lo gracioso? —mi voz temblaba, no necesitaba un intérprete para adivinar que se estaba burlando de mi, el calor subió a mi rostro y deseé con todas mis fuerzas que no volteara a ver mi asquerosamente sonrojado rostro.

—Nunca… —dijo entre risas— has hecho esto, ¿cierto? —volteó a verme, lo que aumentó mi sonrojo hasta hacerme romper contacto visual de inmediato para admirar el suelo muerta de la vergüenza.

La risa de Natsume era enérgica y su rostro se veía ridículamente hermoso cuando sonreía de esa manera, ¿por qué nunca lo había visto así? Pareciendo otra persona… como si llevara mucho, pero que mucho tiempo sin reír, ¿cómo se podía ver tan hermoso de esa manera? ¿Y por qué rayos seguía rondando por mi cabeza que era hermoso?

—No… —dije temblorosa— mis padres no me dejan, dicen que es peligroso… pero no quería que pensaras que era una aburrida.

—No lo eres —dijo intentando recobrar su compostura, pero aunque adoptaba otra vez su pose indiferente, una sonrisa casi escondida se asomaba, haciéndole parecer burlón.

Sin apartar la vista del suelo, la manera en la que había reído y hablado inundaba mi corazón de una calidez que me hacía pensar que él no me odiaba tanto como parecía.

Ahora… —me dije— ¿podré encontrar la manera de volver a casa?

Después de haber guardado las espadas y haber inventado excusas a Natsume acerca de las razones por las que nunca había peleado. Ambos caminamos una parte linda de la ciudad, en silencio, pero con un ambiente agradable.

—Sabes que nunca te dejaré de molestar por eso, ¿cierto? —dijo para romper el silencio, refiriéndose a la única persona de Diman que no luchaba con espadas.

Yo solo refunfuñé. Pero incluso en lo que quedó de día, no volvió a sonreír, o a parecer feliz…

* * *

continuara.


End file.
